Mi sombra
by Nakokun
Summary: Al fin Danny ha encontrado a Allen, y con él a su creador, Ohei. Y él no está dispuesto a dejarlos sin darle una lección a Danny. Epílogo con sorpresas.
1. Fiebre

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

1: Fiebre

.-.

Danny Fentom siempre había sido una persona muy sana. Incluso, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que tuvo algo más grave que una simple fiebre o un resfriado. Podían pasar años sin tener que guardar cama un sólo día, incluso cuando pasó a ser Danny el Fantasma. Quizás por sus nuevos poderes, su sistema inmunológico se había reforzado.

Por eso no entendió qué pasaba cuando se despertó un lunes de primavera a la madrugada y sintió todo el cuerpo pesado y caliente. No estaba excitado, pero transpiraba mucho, y se destapó, pensando que así su temperatura bajaría. Pensó, por un momento loco, que estaba enfermo, pero se dijo que no era posible. No recordaba haber hecho nada para sentirse enfermo.

A la mañana, cuando sonó su despertador, empezó a alarmarse. No podía levantar su brazo para apagar ése sonido que le taladraba los oídos. Su cuerpo estaba muy transpirado, y el piyama se le pegaba a la piel. Empezaba a ver borrosas las cosas a su alrededor, y trató, de nuevo, de apagar el despertador, pero apenas pudo mover su brazo. Su mano colgó, por un momento, como una araña muerta en su tela. Inútil, la dejó caer. Costaba demasiado. Decidió esperar a que vinieran por él, cuando no bajara a desayunar.

-Danny, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Jas después de un rato, con el dspertador todavía sonando y él seguía sin poder moverse -¿Danny?- tampoco podía hablar, y empezaba a escuchar los sonidos distorsionados -¡Danny!-

Su hermana entró en su habitación y lo vio. Alarmada, entró en su pieza y le tomó la temperatura. El chico primero cerró los ojos, para después abrirlos y dirigirlos al despertador. Jas entendió y lo apagó, para después salir apresurada de la pieza. Danny no tenía fiebre: ardía.

Llamaron al doctor, y su made le dejó bien en claro que no iría a la escuela. Al parecer, la fiebre alta se debía a un gran esfuerzo y al agotamiento físico. Danny no entendía, por más que procesara las palabras. ¿Cuándo había hecho un esfuerzo físico fuerte? La ciudad había estado relativamente tranquila en ésos últimos días, y hasta había empezado a aburrirse.

Jas llamó a Sam y le pidió que le trajera los apuntes cuando saliera de la escuela. Danny pasó el resto del día sin poder levantarse de la cama, transpirando a mares y tomando mucho agua. Su madre estaba a su lado y le cambiaba, de tanto en tanto, el pañuelo con agua fría en su frente.

-Danny, ¿hiciste algo fuerte estos últimos días?- le preguntó ella. Su hijo creyó que había un doble sentido, pero no lo entendió del todo.

-No- respondió, con dificultad.

-¿Tomaste frío, peleaste con alguien, entraste al laboratorio y tuviste un accidente, tuviste relaciones con alguna chica?-

-¡No, mamá!- dijo Danny, sonrojado, con mucho esfuerzo –Sólo me desperté así-

-Ah- su madre sonaba aliviada –Por favor, ciudate. Sos muy importante para todos nosotros, y queremos que estés sano-

-Sí- dijo, cerrando los ojos.

.-.

Como fantasma, se sentía libre.

No se tenía que preocupar por los edificios o el suelo. Simplemente, los atravesaba. Después de todo, él era Danny el Fantasma. ¿Y una simple enfermedad, que sólo afectaba a su cuerpo, lo iba a parar? Ja, ni pensarlo.

Pero había otras cosas en las que sí pensaba. En su cuerpo, por ejemplo. Era pesado y grosero, y no podía usar sus poderes en su estado "humano" Pero así, en libertad, siendo más liviano que el aire...

¡Y sus poderes! Después de la fiebre, que le había durado una semana, eran más... refinados. Tenía mucho más control que antes. Una semana entera de dieta líquida y fiebre por encima de los 40 grados lo habían atado a la cama. Y le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar. Y no sólo en cómo mejorar sus poderes –y ahora veía sus frutos- sino sobre él mismo.

Estaba empezando a sopesar sus dos vidas (o "existencias") Y si bien su vida humana era más fácil, tenía muchas menos satisfacciones. Vlad podría haberlo hecho quedar como el malo de la película, pero eso no lo había parado y no lo iba a parar. Después de todo, Vlad le había ofrecido ser su alumno, lo que quería decir que había potencial en él, y mucho.

Quizás hasta le temiera...

Y eso era muy interesante.

.-.

-¿Estás seguro que te sentís bien?- le preguntó Tucker, algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien, al menos ahora puedo moverme casi con normalidad- dijo Danny, algo desganado.

-Al menos ahora podrás comer alimentos sólidos- dijo Sam, al ver lo flaco que estaba su amigo. Había bajado cinco kilos en esa semana, y se notaba. Además, su aspecto no era el mejor.

-Y no tendrás que sufrir pelotazos- dijo el moreno –Tus padres hablaron con el director, y avisará a tus jefes si algo anda mal-

-Hablando de eso... – dijo Sam -¿Qué pasará si aparece un fantasma?-

-No creo poder pelear esta vez- dijo el chico Fentom –Así que lo dejaré hasta que me recupere. Pero por si las dudas, les traje un termo Fentom a cada uno- abrió su mochila y les pasó un termo a cada uno de sus amigos –Tengan cuidado, y ante cualquier alarma, avísenle a mi padre-

-¿Estás seguro? Puede empeorar las cosas- dijo Tucker.

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer-

.-.

Por ley de Murphy, ése mismo día apareció un fantasma en el centro comercial. Danny estaba pasando justo frente al centro comercial, con Sam y Tucker: iban a acompañarlo todo el camino a su casa por si se descomponía. Y empezaron a oír los gritos y a ver las cosas saliendo disparadas por las ventanas y vidrieras de los locales que daban a la calle. La gente empezó a correr, saliendo del local en bandada, yéndose a cualquier parte.

Pero Danny ni se movió. Dejó que la gente le pasara al lado, sin tocarlo, mientras Sam y Tucker eran arrastrados por la marea humana. En otras circunstancias, le habría parecido curioso el hecho, pero cuando la gente abandonó el lugar y las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos, el ruido y el movimiento cesaron. Danny era la única persona que vio la escena.

Una luz verde salió de una de las ventanas, la única que no había sido destrozada por ser la de una joyería con vidrio reforzado. Era muy pequeña para ser de Skulker, y no se veía por ningún lado la sombra de Jhonny 13, así que los descartó enseguida. Tampoco parecía ser ningún fantasma conocido, y ni siquiera se le pasó pro la cabeza que pudiera ser Desiré. Demasiado lejos de su modus operandi.

Parecía... un muchacho. De su edad, aunque menos flaco.

Por más que sólo vio su espalda por un momento, vio lo similar de su traje con el propio. Si no estuviera él ahí, parado, viendo al fantasma, hubiera jurado que era él mismo. Mismo que desapareció antes que llegara la policía.

Mientras Sam y Tucker lo arrastraron hasta su casa, el moreno le preguntó a Danny qué había pasado.

-Era un fantasma nuevo- dijo el muchacho –Y, por lo visto, le gusta que lo vean-

-¿A qué te referís?- quiso saber la chica.

-Cuando sólo estaba yo, cesó el movimiento. Después salió por la ventana de una joyería, y se parecía... a mí-

-¿Acaso podría ser.. Dan?- preguntó Sam, cautelosa.

-No lo creo. Este tenía la espalda mucho más angosta, y Dan tiene el aspecto de un joven mayor que yo. Este era casi igual a mí-

-¿Tienes un gemelo fantasma malvado, Danny?- preguntó el moreno.

-No lo creo-

Pero igual se quedó pensando.

.-.

.-.

Por ahí, pensando, se me ocurrió hacer este Fanfic. No sólo es Yaoi sino que va a haber muchas sorpresas, y Danny va a tener más de un sobresalto. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Alianzas

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

2: Alianzas

.-.

"La nueva ola de ataques fantasmas sacude a toda la ciudad. Desde hace tres días ha habido un ataque diario a centros de aglomeración popular: un centro comercial, un cine y el último ataque ha sido en la escuela secundaria Casper. Uno de los estudiantes ha resultado herido tras este último ataque, con heridas de baja intensidad. Su nombre es Danny Fentom, un estudiante de dicha institución que resultó herido cuando parte del techo de su aula se desplomó. Este nuevo fantasma ha sido declarado enemigo público número uno por el alcalde, quien hoy..."

Danny apagó el televisor de la sala, y se recostó de nuevo contra el sillón. Estaba bien, aunque empezaba a cansarse de estar siempre en cama. Esta vez había sido un brazo roto, y se había enojado con ése fantasma. Una vez podía pasarse por alto, pero tres ya no, y más cuando sabía que el fantasma lo había hecho con toda la intención. Porque lo había mirado a los ojos antes de derribar el techo. Y no sólo se dio cuenta que no era Dan, sino que era muy parecido a él... Demasiado. Tucker había preguntado si tenía un gemelo fantasma malvado, y ahora comenzaba a dudar. Casi podía jurar que era él, y entonces, cuando se quedó solo, intentó transformarse.

Y no lo logró.

Ni siquiera aparecían los dos círculos plateados alrededor de su cuerpo. Tampoco sentía ésa energía que experimentaba cuando se transformaba. Era como si no tuviera sus poderes, o como si nunca los hubiera tenido. Sabía que era imposible, y sabía que lo que estaba pasando y también era imposible, y se acordó de cuando sus padres habían hecho ése... atrapasueños fantasmal, y que cuando pasó por él, su yo humano y su yo fantasma se habían separado.

Pero el atrapasueños ya no estaba.

Y él no tenía sus poderes.

Pero, aunque sus dos yo se hubieran separado, eso no explicaba el por qué su yo fantasma actuaba así. Sabía en donde estaba y cuál era su rutina, pero había decidido hacer desastres. Y cada vez más graves. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando...

-Oye, idiota- le dijo una voz, muy cerca de su oído. Danny abrió los ojos confundido, y se encontró con Jhonny 13. Estaba parado a su lado, en su forma visible, y estaba muy molesto. El chico no entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero podía suponerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, sin muchas ganas, resignado a escucharlo.

-Pasa que no sólo te llevaste mi moto, sino también a mi sombra, estúpido- dijo, agarrándolo de la remera y levantándolo–Y NADIE se lleva mi moto sin pagármela con intereses-

-Te tengo noticias: ese no fui yo- el fantasma se detuvo, con el puño en alto, confundido –Y no sólo eso, sino que fue él quien me dejó así, derrumbando el techo de mi aula. Así que podrías ir bajando el puño, porque no vas a solucionar nada así-

El fantasma lo dejó, confundido.

-¿Y no hiciste nada para pararlo?-

Danny lo miró. No pensaba decirle que no podía usar sus poderes, si todavía estaban allí. Pensó en cómo responderle sin darle pistas.

-Va a haber muchas oportunidades para eso. Cada día hace algún desastre-

-No fue eso lo que quiero saber. ¿Acaso no luchabas contra los fantasmas malos o que causaban desastres?-

-¿Y por qué de golpe te interesa la paz y el orden?- Danny lo miró, suspicaz –Pasó algo más de lo que me estás diciendo, por cómo reaccionas- Jhonny 13 estaba confundido. E incómodo.

-Eso no es tu asunto-

-¿Y Kitty? ¿No estabas con ella?-

-¡Se llevó a mi chica, eso pasó!- explotó al fin el fantasma –La agarró cuando estaba subido en mi moto y yo no pude salvarla. ¿Estás contento ahora?-

-No, pero sé que está haciendo cosas cada vez peores-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?-

-Primero, curarme del todo. No me terminaba de recuperar de la fiebre y me rompió el brazo. Después, averiguar por qué esta haciendo eso. y luego actuar en consecuencia. Y ya que estás, ¿qué pensás hacer vos?-

-¿Eres el Danny que conozco?- preguntó el fantasma, extrañado –Actuás raro-

-Ese fantasma trató de matarme, porque sonreía cuando me vio a la cara. Y creo saber de dónde viene, aunque no tengo idea de por qué actúa así o qué busca. Y ya que estás, ¿por qué no averiguás algo? Ahora tenés más movilidad que yo-

-¿Y por qué iba a ayudarte?-

-¿Quizás porque esto te lleve a Kitty y a tu moto?- dejó que sus palabras surtieran efecto –Eso sin contar que quizás puedas decirle las cosas que piensas sobre él-

-¿Y por qué quieres que te ayude?-

-Porque yo no puedo pelear así, porque ahora tenés más movilidad que yo, y porque no quiero perder tiempo-

Silencio.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- dijo Jhonny 13, saliendo por la ventana.

.-.

El estar en cama lo tenía más que harto, así que Danny decidió que, apenas pudiera caminar, volvería a la escuela. Después de todo, no iban a molestar a alguien con un brazo enyesado. Agradeció que el afectado fuera su brazo izquierdo, porque tenía mucho que escribir. Sam y Tucker lo ayudaban en lo que podían, mientras que el fantasma extraño ("el nuevo" le decía Danny) volvía a hacer de las suyas. Ahora, cada dos días revolvía una casa, a veces llevándose cosas, otras veces volviendo locos a sus habitantes, prendiendo y apagando las luces, moviendo las cosas, haciendo ruidos extraños y, una vez memorable, pegó al techo de la sala a un matrimonio y su hija, Paulina. Sam no dijo nada al respecto.

-Esto se está pasando de la raya- dijo Danny, cuando Jhonny 13 le contó todo lo que había visto.

-Al menos encontré a Kitty- dijo el fantasma, algo más calmado –Mi moto desapareció, pero ya va a aparecer, mi sombra la está buscando- y miró a Danny -¿Por qué no peleas? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al nuevo?-

-No-es-eso- dijo el chico, algo molesto.

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-Creo que me ha robado mis poderes-

Silencio.

-¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó Jhonny 13, incrédulo –No es gracioso-

-NO es gracioso porque eso fue lo que pasó. El muy maldito tiene mis poderes... – pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que él en realidad es tu yo fantasma?-

Silencio.

-Sí-

-¿Entonces?-

-No tengo idea de por qué podría haber pasado, o por qué es tan violento y prepotente-

-Ya somos dos, aunque... –

-¿Aunque?-

-Quizás intente vengarse-

-¿De quién y por qué?-

-Eso no lo sé. O quizás esté tratando de llamar tu atención-

-¿Y por qué, si intentó matarme?-

-Sólo te rompió el brazo-

-Que no es poco-

-Pues no se me ocurre nada-

Danny lanzó un suspiro.

.-.

Si llegó a pensar que las cosas se iban a calmar un poco, reconoció su error en los días siguientes. En uno de sus viajes, Jhonny 13 se encontró con alguien que no esperaba, en una situación que no esperaba, y lo llevó a casa de los Fentom. Era el único lugar que s ele había ocurrido, dijo, cuando Danny le preguntó que estaba haciendo.

-No iba a dejarlo, y menos sabiendo lo que pasó-

-¿Otro ataque más del nuevo?- preguntó el chico, algo molesto.

-Y esta vez tenía intenciones de sacárselo de encima. Creo que está intentando eliminar posibles competidores- dijo el fantasma, llevando a la persona adentro.

-¿Y por qué, de todos los lugares posibles, lo trajiste acá?-

-¿Acaso no te interesa saber qué pasó? Así lo vas s saber primero que nadie. Además, no sos tan malo como para dejarlo morir así-

-Es cierto, no soy de ese tipo de persona- acomodó el sillón de la sala y lo pusieron ahí, con cuidado -¿Y qué le digo a mi familia cuando lo vean?-

-Que resultó herido en un ataque y que vino hasta aquí porque era la única familia que conocía, o algo así. Inventa algo, eres mejor que yo en eso-

-Pero Vlad vive a mucha distancia. No se lo van a creer-

-Si se creen que los dos somos simples humanos normales, entonces creo que se lo van a creer- dijo Vlad, dolorido.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Danny, preocupado.

-Él me lo dijo todo. Prefería cuando estaban los dos juntos, así eran más controlables- Danny frunció el ceño –Como sea, vino a casa y dijo que quería hablar conmigo, sobre ciertos asuntos... Y cuando bajé la guardia, me atacó. Y te puedo decir que nunca llegarás a su nivel, como estás ahora. Te supera, y por mucho-

-¿Y te supera, Vlad?- quiso saber Jhonny 13, aunque se arrepintió al ver la mirada del adulto.

-No sé cómo llegaron a esto ustedes dos. Y sí, me supera. Ahora tiene todos mis poderes y creo que irá por más-

-¿Cómo?- Danny ahora sí estaba alarmado.

-Absorbió mis poderes. Y hazme el favor de darme un calmante y llamar a un doctor-

Estaba demasiado lastimado. Las quemaduras habían llegado al segundo grado en algunos lugares, y había mucha sangre seca en su cuerpo. Danny llamó al doctor, y rogó para que llegara antes que su familia. Con la ciudad en estado de alerta, la más mínima alteración de la rutina sería motivo de caos. Jhonny 13 decidió irse, sabiendo el desastre que se armaría si llegaban a verlo en la misma casa que Jas.

Lo peor vino después. Por una semana entera, Vlad tuvo la misma fiebre que Danny. Como era un adulto, al menos podía hablar con coherencia. Danny se quedaba ciudándolo, sabiendo que lo mejor era tenerlo vigilado. El nuevo seguía atacando, y esta vez con más violencia. El toque de queda se había impuesto, y no se podía salir después del anochecer.

Los mismos fantasmas estaban muy inquietos. Cuando Danny vio entrar a Skulker en su casa, sin el más mínimo interés en pelear, entendió que la cosa era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba. Su brazo aún no se recuperaba del todo, y lo que más le dolía era no poder detener al nuevo. Así que se sentó a escucharlo.

-Oye, tengo que hablar con ustedes- les dijo el cazador, en la habitación de huéspedes, frente a ambos –Es sobre el nuevo. Y ya sé que no eres tú, nunca tendrías el valor para hacer lo que él hace-

-Eso me ahorra muchas explicaciones- dijo Danny, y se sentó en una silla.

.-.

.-.

Este Fanfic me está saliendo rápido. Llevo dos capítulos escritos en tres días y voy a empezar el tercero. La historia ya está armada, me inspiré en algunas imágenes de deviantart de Danny, en especial algunas Yaoi.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Vlad

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

3: Vlad

.-.

-Escuchen, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible- continuó Skulker, tratando de no romper la silla en la que se sentaba con su peso y, más difícil aún, no zarandear a los dos que tenía adelante.

-Haremos lo que podamos- dijo Vlad, quien no había terminado su semana de fiebre aún. Por lo menos ése era el quinto día y faltaba poco.

-Los otros y yo tenemos una idea bastante acertada sobre lo que es el nuevo y qué está buscando. Y necesitamos que no se expongan bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-No tengo intenciones de exponerme, y Vlad no se va a poder levantar en dos días más, por lo menos- dijo Danny, aburrido.

-Hay otra cosa, muy importante, con respecto a ti- dijo el cazador, mirando a Danny. Pero enseguida desvió la mirada, sin saber bien cómo decirlo.

-Escúpelo de una vez- dijo Vlad, sin poder levantarse.

-No dejes que te agarre- le dijo al chico.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Danny.

-No es lo que quiero decirte- trató de encontrar las palabras –No sé cómo decirlo de forma suave... –

-Dilo a lo bestia, siempre ha sido tu especialidad- dijo el mayor.

-Que no cojas(1) con él, o estamos jodidos-

Silencio.

-¿Con... él?- preguntó Danny, sin terminar de entenderlo.

-¡QUE NO TENGAS SEXO CON EL NUEVO, IDIOTA! ¡Que no te posea, que no te haga suyo, que no te encames con él, que no seas su puta, que no te dejes seducir por el nuevo, que no cojas con ese. ¿entendiste!- dijo Skulker, exasperado y respirando fuerte.

-...¿tenías que ser tan directo?- preguntó Danny, sonrojado.

-¡¡¡ARGHHHH!- el cazador se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Danny agradeció que su familia no estuviera.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué le adviertes eso a él, y por qué a mí no me dices nada?- preguntó Vlad, intentando ser educado, pero no mucho.

-Primero, porque de él vino el nuevo. Segundo, porque él sigue siendo virgen (a diferencia de ti) y no resistiría- le respondió Skulker.

-¿A qué te... refieres con eso?- el más chico intentaba no pensar en cómo sería, pero su sonrojo no disminuía

-Pasa que, si te llega a poseer, estamos jodidos. No sólo va a obtener lo último que necesita para obtener su máximo de poder, sino que lo más probable es que te mate. Y si queda alguna... forma... de derrotarlo, va a desaparecer si te mueres, porque eso va a derrumbar a tu familia, y entonces estamos más que jodidos. ¿entendiste?-

-Entendido- dijo Vlad. Danny estaba en shock –Cuando reaccione le explico-

.-.

Si Vlad se lo iba a explicar, no sólo era grave, sino que iba a ser duro. Esperó a que todos en la casa se durmieran (y que Sam y Tucker se fueran después de haberse pasad la tarde haciendo los deberes y pasándole los apuntes) y bajó a la habitación de huéspedes. Vlad ya no tenía fiebre, pero no planeaba volver a su mansión: el simple y mero hecho de salir de la casa ya era peligroso, por más que Jack Fentom no sintiera simpatía por él.

No hizo ruido al bajar la escalera, y vigiló cada uno de sus pasos. Al pasar por una ventana, vio a Skulker vigilando fuera de la casa. Jhonny 13 estaba en la sala, atento. Danny se sentía incómodo ante tanta vigilancia, y entendió el por qué Jhonny había aceptado tan rápido una alianza con él. El fantasma giró la cabeza, y Danny le devolvió la mirada. Ninguna novedad por el momento.

Cuando llegó a la habitación en donde estaba Vlad, abrió sin golpear. El adulto estaba sentado en su cama, y a Danny no le gustó cuando golpeó el colchón a su lado, indicándole que se sentara junto a él. Agarró una silla y tomó asiento frente a Vlad.

-Aquí estoy- dijo.

-Es evidente- mencionó el mayor, levantando una ceja, algo molesto por la reactitud del chico a acercársele.

-¿Serías tan amable de decirme de qué se trata todo esto? Lo único que entendí es que yo estoy más metido que nadie y que si el nuevo me agarra, vamos muertos-

Vlad sacó un calmante de la mesa de luz y los puso cerca de un vaso son agua.

-Los vas a necesitar cuando termine de contarte- dijo, y empezó.

.-.

-Hace un largo tiempo, en un lugar recóndito de Asia, existió un espiritista muy poderoso. Llegó a tener un enorme poder y casi llegó a controlar toda la Zona Fantasma. Pero a los fantasmas no le gustaba este hombre, y decidieron unirse para derrotarlo. Lo lograron, con muchas pérdidas, pero no pudieron deshacerse de todas las obras de este espiritista-

Danny estaba atento.

-Había investigado y experimentado mucho, y uno de sus descubrimientos más terribles nunca fue encontrado. Al parecer, había arrojado su más terrible descubrimiento para que, en un futuro lejano, encontrara un lugar en donde echar raíces. Después de muchos milenios, se pensó que había sido destruido, o que no había encontrado aún un huésped- Danny dio un respingo, sospechando algo –Y veo que vas entendiendo de qué va esto. Ese descubrimiento había sido combinado con magia china y poderes espirituales, pero necesitaba de un ser vivo para poder crecer. Estuvo por mucho tiempo en la Zona Fantasma, hasta que un niño curioso aquí presente tuvo la pésima idea de investigar el portal que conectaba el mundo humano con la Zona Fantasma, y entonces... Bueno, creo que ya te lo imaginas-

-No te hagas el dramático- dijo Danny, algo asustado.

-Ése ser se combinó con tu ADN, y por eso obtuviste tus poderes. Poderes que crecieron en mayor medida de lo normal, porque ése ser ansiaba poder. Si hubiera dominado tu ser, tu único destino sería ser Dan, pero ahora las cosas han tomado otros rumbos. Parece que se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder tomar forma, muy similar a la de quien lo alojaba como huésped, que es la que conocen en la ciudad como Danny el Fantasma- le alcanzó un calmante y el vaso de agua a Danny, quien se lo tomó sin decir una palabra –Pero ahí no termina la historia. Puede absorber poderes de otros fantasmas, incluso de seres mitad fantasma, como tu y como yo. Pero el... método... es diferente en cada caso-

Tomo aire y siguió.

-En los fantasmas no es tan difícil, porque recuerda muy bien los hechizos de su creador. Pero en los mitad humanos usa otra técnica. Absorbió mis poderes por vía oral- Danny hizo una mueca, y Vlad lo imitó –y no fue agradable ser besado de ésa forma, menos cuando empezó a destruir mi mansión y me dejó bajo los escombros. Pero con... tigo usará otra técnica. Como has sido quien lo ha tenido de huésped, no te va a matar, al menos no de forma rápida. Lo más probable es que absorba tu energía hasta que no quede nada tuyo en tu cuerpo. Y como no tiene mucha paciencia, supongo que intentará sacártelo en grandes dosis de energía, hasta que desfallezcas de agotamiento, o encuentre alguien con mejores cualidades, lo cual dudo por su lazo- dos calmantes.

Danny se los tomó sin protestar.

–Y supongo que ya tendrás edad para saber qué actividad deja exhausto después de cierto punto, dejándote cansado. ¿Tengo que explicártelo?- Danny tenía cara de horror –Pues teniendo sexo contigo sería la forma más rápida. Y como no tienes experiencia en este tipo de cosas, creo que será mejor que ni te asomes. Ya has visto lo que puede hacer-

Silencio.

-Eres virgen- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación de Vlad.

-Si- dijo Danny.

-Si tuvieras algo de experiencia, se podría evitar una catástrofe- siguió el adulto –Por eso pensaba en que yo... –

-NO-

Vlad lo miraba de una forma que no le gustaba, y sabía bien lo que iba a decirle. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no con un adulto, y mucho menos con él. Y no sólo por el odio que le tenía a su padre.

-¿Acaso no estabas tras mamá?-

-Maddy es una mujer maravillosa, de eso no tengo dudas. Y de una mujer maravillosa suelen salir maravillas como tú y tu hermana. Aunque la señorita Jas no me interese en lo más mínimo para la intimidad, su intelecto es muy notorio. Pero de ti me gustarían otras cosas... – lo miraba de una forma libidinosa, y no le gustaba.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-

-¿Acaso quieres que todos en la casa se enteren?-

Danny se tensó y trató de levantarse, estar en ése lugar y, en especial, ése sujeto, le desagradaba. Pero no se podía mover. Miró la mesa de luz, y se dio cuenta que lo que había tomado no era un calmante, sino las más potentes pastillas para dormir. Y no sólo sentía la cabeza pesada, sino que ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le respondían. Cuando sintió una mano en su cara le dio un escalofrío, porque sabía que el otro iba a besarlo. Y él no quería.

-Vamos, después de todo, la ciudad será destruida si no lo haces. Tú no lo quieres y yo te deseo. ¿Acaso se te ocurre una mejor idea?- Danny sentía la lengua dormida, y no podía hablar, aunque el terror empezaba a ganarle paso a la indignación –No te resistas y no te dolerá. Soy un experto en estos temas-

Danny apartó la cara, cerrando los ojos, y el mayor le besó el cuello. Eso lo alarmó más, y trató de moverse. El adulto lo levantó por la cintura y lo sacó de la silla. Los pies de Danny rozaban el suelo. Se negó rotundamente a que la lengua de Vlad entrara en su boca, pero cuando el otro le tapó la nariz, tuvo que hacerlo. Dolía. Más en el orgullo y el alma que en los mordiscos que le daba a sus labios. Vlad lo llevó a la cama y lo acostó sobre ella, metiendo una mano bajo su remera, acariciándole el pecho. Danny quería gritar, irse corriendo, golpearlo, dar la alarma, lo que fuera, pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

-No deberías ponerte así. Es por el bien de la ciudad, ¿recuerdas? Sólo te hago un favor-

Dios, cómo lo odiaba.

Debieron haber escuchado el revuelo antes, pero no lo hicieron. Cuando el nuevo apareció, volando la puerta de una patada, y vio la escena, rugió de rabia. Tomó a Vlad del cuello y lo tiró a cualquier parte, como si fuera un muñeco. Danny ahora sentía otro tipo de miedo, y casi prefería que Vlad hubiera seguido antes que vérselas de nuevo con su otro yo.

-Hola, querido- dijo el fantasma, rodeado de una luz verde brillante. Parecía una serpiente viendo a su presa.

Lo alzó sosteniendo sus piernas con un brazo y sus hombros con el otro, ante el terror de Danny Paralizado como estaba, no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de defenderse. ¿En dónde estaban Jhonny 13 y Skulker? ¿Ya había acabado con ellos? ¿Y su familia? ¿En dónde estaba su familia?

-No te preocupes, querido, pronto estarás muy lejos- le dijo el nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Y eso lo sumió en la oscuridad.

.-.

.-.

(1) Esta es una forma grosera de referirse a tener relaciones sexuales.

Es el tercer capítulo en dos días. Nunca un Fanfic me había salido tan rápido, por más que sean capítulos cortos, de no más de tres ó cuatro páginas. Espero que les esté gustando, porque pronto terminará.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Allen

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

4: Allen

.-.

Se sentía bien, y eso fue lo primero que lo asombró. Lo segundo fue que estaba en una cama muy cómoda, y que no sentía dolor. Y lo tercero fue que lo último que recordaba era el beso del nuevo.

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos y mirara a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse. Al parecer, estaba en cu pieza, pero había algo distinto y, a la vez, no lo había. Parecía como si hubiera movido todas sus cosas y luego las hubiera vuelto a poner en el mismo lugar. Por un momento loco, pensó que estaba en la casa de un fantasma que lo había traído ahí para salvarlo de Vlad. Mismo que iba a entrar por la puerta y decirle algo como "Al fin despiertas" ó "Buenos días"

-Buenos días, Danny-

El aludido dio un respingo, buscando con la mirada al dueño de la voz. Y era él. El nuevo, su yo fantasma, el mismo que lo miraba desde la puerta y avanzaba hacia él. Las tres pastillas para dormir no habían durado tanto, o quizás era la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Y cada vez se acercaba más...

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!- gritó Danny, asustadísimo.

El otro paró.

-Danny, no voy a tocarte un pelo-

-¿Adónde me trajiste?- el chico se tapaba con la sábana, sin querer saber si aún estaba vestido. Sí, lo estaba, comprobó al bajar un segundo la vista, excepto por sus zapatillas, que estaban al lado de la cama.

-Estabas siendo muy vigilado, pero nadie fue a salvarte cuando Vlad intentó violarte- Danny tembló y cerró los ojos –Y yo no quiero que nadie te haga daño-

-¿Acaso querés hacerlo vos?- rezaba para que no le respondiera que sí.

-Vlad te habló de mí, pero no te lo dijo todo- Danny levantó la vista, hasta que pudo ver de nuevo al otro –Seguramente no te dijo el principio básico que rige mi existencia-

-No- Danny no bajaba la guardia.

-Yo vengo de tu ser. Gracias a ti he logrado desarrollar mucho de mi potencial, y, a la vez, obtuve una razón de ser, una personalidad y la suficiente capacidad para poder separarme de ti y dejar de causarte tantos problemas-

-¿Cómo?- Danny estaba confundido. Este no parecía, ni de lejos, el fantasma que él pensaba que era.

-En teoría, tú deberías ser parte de mí, pero yo no quise consumirte. Tal y como iba a ser consumido Vlad si no se deshacía de sus poderes, ciego en su egoísmo y ansias de poder. Cuando vi a Dan, supe que no podría hacerte eso, y busqué la forma de salvarte. No quiero que mueras Danny, porque no podría existir sin ti-

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. Era como tener un espejo delante que le hablaba con su misma voz. El nuevo no podía ser el mismo que le había roto el brazo o que había causado tanto caos en la ciudad. ¿O sí?

-No entiendo- dijo el chico al fin.

-Danny, debes saber que la persona que más te amará eres tú mismo. Y yo soy tú, porque vine de ti y no podría existir si tú no existieras. Tampoco podría ser de esta forma, con tu misma esencia-

Danny empezaba a entender, aunque no todo.

-Entiendo lo que sientes porque he estado contigo desde que entraste en el portal. Y me cuidaste, sin saberlo, dándole sentido a mi existencia. Porque soy una parte de ti. Y como la persona que más amarás eres tú mismo, y yo soy una parte de ti, sería incapaz de dañarte- lo miró directo a los ojos y el chico se sorprendió al ver los ojos del fantasma –Porque yo te amo Danny, y no dejaré que te dañen-

Silencio.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

-¿Cómo?-

-He estado en tu interior por casi dos años, Danny, y sé todo sobre ti. Conozco tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma y tu corazón mejor que nadie. Y es por eso que nunca me atrevería a tocarte- dijo el fantasma, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Pero no te comportas como yo... –

-Tengo tu esencia, pero esto es parte de la personalidad del espiritista que me creó. ¿Acaso te parezco tan malo como te dijo Vlad?-

-...No-

-Te traje aquí porque todos los fantasmas que estaban vigilándote querían hacerte un gran daño. Vlad intentó hacerlo- Danny tembló –pero eso no pasará. Te tienen miedo Danny, porque saben que en tu interior hay algo que ellos no tendrán nunca- hizo una pausa -¿Puedo acercarme?- silencio –Gracias-

El nuevo caminó hasta estar al lado de la cama. Tomó una silla y se sentó, sin intentar tocar al chico.

-Esto no quiere decir que perderás tus poderes para siempre, Danny- le dijo –Y si bien sé que mi comportamiento ha sido indecente en los últimos días, espero que sepas perdonarme-

-¿Atacas lugares con mucha gente, pegas personas al techo, revuelves casa, me rompes el brazo, ensucias mi nombre y me venís con eso?-

-La confusión fue muy grande. Te buscaba en los lugares donde había mucha gente, pero al verte por primera vez, supe que debería haber empezado por tu escuela. En ése entonces no dominaba mis poderes, y cada vez que intentaba buscarte sucedían cosas extrañas. Pero ahora sé cómo dominar mis nuevos poderes, mismos que tengo por no ser un ser vivo-

-Lamento estar vivo- dijo Danny, enojado.

-Nunca digas eso- el nuevo le tomó la mano y la rodeó con la otra –Sólo digo que pasar miles de años en estado latente te da mucho tiempo para pensar, y cuando nos separamos, el dolor y las nuevas sensaciones fueron demasiado-

-Pero... yo no sentía dolor, sólo tuve fiebre- dijo el chico.

-Hay dolores que los humanos no entenderían, ni siquiera los medio fantasmas. Pero no quería que sufrieras, así que me pasé toda la semana cerca de ti para absorber cuanto dolor pudiera. Lamento haberte causado la fiebre, pero era la única forma de que mi... desprendimiento no te haya causado dolor-

Danny cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tenía algo de sentido, pero había algunas cosas que no encajaban.

-¿Por qué el resto de los fantasmas de la Zona no querían que nos encontráramos?-

-Quizás por mentiras dichas por Vlad. Él no tiene a un ser como yo en su interior y, a la larga, sus poderes habrían desaparecido, mientras que los tuyos habrían aumentado. Y necesitaba hablarte en un lugar donde no nos interrumpieran-

-Entonces vos no... no- Danny no sabía cómo decirlo.

-No te tocaré un pelo. Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo-

Danny se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Seguía siendo extraño.

-Y debo decirte algo. Como ya he despertado del todo, no puedo devolverte tus poderes anteriores. Pero sí puedo fusionarme contigo, y así las cosas serían similares a como eran antes. Sólo que ésta vez... yo estaría contigo, dentro de tu mente-

-¿Y si no acepto?-

-Es tu decisión-

-¿Y qué pasará con vos?-

-Volveré a ser un ser en estado latente, hasta que un nuevo suceso me despierte-

-¿Y cuánto esperaste hasta que yo entré en el portal?-

-Milenios-

Silencio.

-¿Eso repercutirá en mi vida?- preguntó Danny.

-No actuaré si no quieres que lo haga. Te debo mucho más que la existencia. Eres mi razón de ser y la primera criatura que me hizo saber lo que era el amor. Si es tu deseo, me iré y nadie volverá a saber de mí. Yo haré lo que digas-

Silencio.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Danny, después de pensarlo.

-Hay algo más que quisiera pedirte-

-¿Sí?- Danny lo miró, curioso.

-Aún no tengo un nombre. ¿Cómo quieres que me llame?-

-Allen- dijo Danny, sonriendo.

.-.

Cuando salió por el portal se encontró con una escena que le hizo gracia. Por un lado, estaban su padre y su madre cargando la nave para entrar en la Zona Fantasma. Por el otro, había muchos fantasmas invisibles (pero ahora podía verlos con claridad) apuntándole, pensando que era Allen. Y Vlad estaba allí, con su mejor rostro de hipócrita, al lado de su madre y de Jas.

-¡DANNY!- gritó su madre, corriendo a abrazarlo -¡Hijo, nos tenías muy preocupados!-

-Vlad nos contó todo, hijo. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su padre. Danny fulminó a Vlad con la mirada.

-Si, estoy bien- dijo, algo cansado.

"Es por la fusión. Te tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarte" le dijo Allen, en su mente.

-Danny, temíamos que ése fantasma te hubiera hecho daño- dijo Jas, abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

-Qué dense tranquilos. No creo que vuelva a aparecer- dijo el chico. Skulker y Jhonny 13 estaban atentos y Danny los miró. Se sorprendieron al comprobar que podía verlos, aún estando invisibles.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó su madre.

-Quería hablar conmigo. Vlad me dijo algunas cosas sobre él, pero luego vino este fantasma y me dio más detalles. Oh, y además no permitió que Vlad me tocara donde no debía-

Silencio.

La cara de Vlad era un poema. Danny sonreía con suficiencia.

-¿Acaso intentaste ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo?- si alguna vez Jack y Maddy Fentom habían estado furiosos era ahora.

-Las dos- dijo Danny.

Y la reacción fue la esperada

.-.

.-.

Sé que aquí podría terminar, pero entonces "le faltaría sabrosidad" como dijo mi hermana. Así que va a seguir, porque todavía me quedan algunas cosas que decir en el tintero. Así que esto podría tomarse como una introducción al verdadero Fanfic, porque aún falta mucho por escribir.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Beso

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

5: Beso

.-.

Danny fue a la escuela al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa. Con Vlad sin poderes y desterrado de su casa, se sentía feliz. Más aún cuando todos en la escuela le preguntaban qué había sido de ése fantasma, y qué le había hecho. Les dijo lo mismo que a su familia, y hasta Paulina se dignó hablarle.

-Danny, creo que has llegado a la popularidad- le dijo Tucker, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No creo, es sólo por ése fantasma. Y no creo que vuelva a hacer cosas malas- dijo el chico, con una sonrisa.

-¿Danny?- preguntó Sam, confundida -¿Te pasó algo? Antes no sonreías todo el tiempo-

-Ahora tengo un gran motivo para sentirme feliz, además de los dos que ya tenía- dijo, mirándolos.

-Viejo...-

-Lo digo en serio, Tucker. Ése fantasma quería aclarar algunas cosas, y lo logró. No era malo, sólo necesitaba hablar-

-¿Y quién mejor que Danny el Fantasma para eso?-

-¿Ustedes no lo veían?- les preguntó Danny.

-Veíamos una luz verde, si querés decir eso- le dijo la chica.

"Sólo tú podías verme, Danny, porque yo lo quería así. Ni humanos ni fantasmas"

-Oh- dijo el chico, y siguió caminando. Eso mejoraba las cosas. Si nadie había viso a Danny el Fantasma haciendo eso, su nombre estaba limpio... Hasta que alguien se preguntara por qué no había aparecido, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

Después de todo, ahora todo volvería a la normalidad.

.-.

-¿Qué te hizo el nuevo?- le preguntó Jhonny 13, apenas Danny se quedó solo, camino a su casa.

-Hola, Jhonny- le dijo el chico, divertido -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Todos en la Zona están al borde de un ataque de nervios-

-¿Eso le puede pasar a un fantasma?-

-No te hagas el gracioso. ¿Qué fue del nuevo?-

-No creo que haga nada malo de ahora en más-

-¿Pero en dónde está?-

-En donde no va a dañar a nadie. Quería hablar con alguien, y por cierto, no fue divertido saber por qué había tanta vigilancia en casa-

El fantasma parecía incómodo.

-Era lo único que se nos ocurrió-

-Pues se les ocurrió mal. No me tocó un pelo y Vlad intentó atacarme. Y lo único que quería el "nuevo" como le llaman, era aclararme algunas cosas-

-¿Y-en-dónde-está-ahora?- el fantasma estaba exasperado.

-No lo sé todo. Pero me dijo que no iba a hacer más daño. Ya se fue adondequiera que esté, y no tiene intenciones de lastimar a nadie, ¿contento?-

-No del todo-

-Eso es lo que te puedo decir-

-¿Eres idiota o me ocultas algo?-

-¿Y en qué me beneficiaría ocultarte algo?-

-¿Y tus poderes?-

-Volvieron cuando ése fantasma se fue-

-¿Y ahora qué pasará?-

-Volveremos a la normalidad, supongo-

Silencio.

-Me voy a casa-

-Te vamos a estar vigilando-

-¿Y dejarán de hacer sus "travesuras"?-

Silencio.

-Vamos a descubrir en dónde está el nuevo-

-Avísenme si lo encuentran, en especial sabiendo que nadie vio cómo era-

-¿Y tú lo viste?-

-¿Y cómo voy a saber si ésa era su verdadera forma?-

-¿Lo viste?-

-Dije que me habló, no que me mostró su rostro-

Silencio.

-Adiós- Danny empezaba a hartarse.

-No he terminado de hablarte-

-Me está cansando esta conversación, así que andá al grano-

-Si, señor- Jhonny 13 hizo un saludo militar –Primero: ¿de donde vino el nuevo?. Segundo: ¿qué quería?. Tercero: ¿qué te hizo? Y cuarto: ¿en dónde está ahora?-

-Primero, parece que fue creado por un espiritista chino hace milenios y que vino aquí por un accidente. Segundo, estaba confundido y hasta que se le aclaró la cabeza hizo todos los desastres que sabemos, pero cuando se calmó quería poner algunas de sus cosas en orden. Tercero, me habló para explicarme todo esto. Y cuarto, ya se fue y no va a causar más daño-

-¿Y le creíste todo?-

-Estoy hablando con quien intentó hacerle mucho daño a mi hermana, mismo al que le confié el seguimiento del nuevo. Y sabés que no le doy mi confianza a cualquiera- pausa –Y ya vete, que estoy llegando a casa y mis padres te van a detectar-

-¿Y qué pasa si les digo a tus padres quién es Danny el Fantasma?-

-Si te llegan a creer, les demostraré lo contrario. Además, eso sólo te habría la vida más difícil, porque entonces reconstruirían el portal para que los fantasmas sólo puedan entrar. De hecho no sé ni por qué no lo desarmé antes, o por qué lo conservan-

-Hay muchos fantasmas en éste mundo, Danny-

-Y muchas cosas más extrañas aún. Buenas tardes- y entró a su casa.

.-.

"Allen, estuviste muy callado estos días" le dijo Danny a través de su vínculo mental. Estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, tratando de dormir. Pero algo se lo impedía, y sabía que no era del todo por él. Por más que fueran dos seres distintos, el vínculo no era sólo mental.

"No quiero interferir en tu libre fluir de tus pensamientos" respondió el aludido.

"No me estás diciendo toda la verdad" pensó un momento "Y tampoco sé por qué los aparatos de mis padres no te detectaron, como antes"

"Eso es porque no soy exactamente un fantasma"

"¿Y qué sos ahora?"

"Una parte de ti"

"Pero, ¿qué sos vos, aparte de eso? ¿A qué especie pertenecés?"

"Supongo que soy el eslabón perdido de los fantasmas, mezclado con magia. Pero algo más evolucionado, creo"

"Pero igual siento que no me decís todo. Puedes confiar en mí, después de todo, me conoces desde hace mucho, y de una forma que ninguna otra persona puede"

Allen deshizo la fusión, y Danny lo miró. Estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, mirándolo de forma tranquila, pero su expresión era algo preocupada.

-Quiero preguntarte algo- le dijo, en voz baja para no despertar a nadie en la casa.

-Lo que quieras- dijo el otro, algo confundido.

-¿Te puedo besar?-

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Danny, sin procesarlo del todo.

-Que si te puedo besar- repitió Allen.

Danny lo pensó un momento. Ya había dado su primer beso, pero a veces se había preguntado cómo sería el ser besado por un chico. Después de todo, Allen lo conocía tanto o quizás más que él mismo.

-Bueno- dijo, al fin.

Allen se levantó y le tomó el rostro con delicadeza. Lo miraba directo a los ojos, y Danny se dio cuenta que se veía bien como fantasma. Quizás era algo perturbador, en más de un sentido, pero ahora no importaba. Allen se iba acercando más, y Danny cerró los ojos. Esperaba sentir sus labios sobre los propios...

Allen le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le abrazó la cabeza. Danny abrió los ojos, confundido, y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Acaso te ha molestado?- le preguntó Allen.

-No es eso- dijo el chico –Es que... Pensé que me ibas a besar en la boca-

-No me atrevería a ser tan osado sin tu consentimiento-

Silencio.

-Eres extraño, Allen- dijo Danny, al fin.

-Supongo que estoy adquiriendo personalidad propia, basándome en algunas de tus características- no lo miraba a los ojos.

Silencio.

-Será mejor que duermas, Danny. Mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que tengas sueño por mi culpa- dijo Allen, y volvió a fusionarse con él.

"¿Soñarás? Es decir, ¿duermes? ¿Tenés sueños?"

"Puedo hacerlo si quiero. No es necesario, pero es agradable hacerlo"

"¿Ves mis sueños o soñamos cada uno por su lado?"

"Puedo hacerlo, pero son tus sueños. No entraré a menos que me lo pidas"

-Eres muy respetuoso- dijo al aire, sabiendo que podían oírlo, pero no le importó.

"Vamos a estar juntos un buen tiempo. Será mejor que nos llevemos bien"

Danny prefirió no profundizar más la cuestión.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo me salió de a pedazos. La escena del beso salió rápida, pero pasaron un par de días hasta que pude escribirla a continuación del encuentro con Jhonny 13. Y no sólo por falta de inspiración: esta semana tengo más horas en la facultad por diversos motivos, y escribía cuando podía.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Jhonny 13

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

6: Jhonny 13

.-.

Si había alguna sombra de duda sobre si alguien había visto a Allen con su forma de Danny el Fantasma, lo que pasó ésa tarde se lo aclaró.

Era sábado, y el primer sábado desde su fiebre que tenía libre. Ni fantasmas haciendo "travesuras", ni tarea de la escuela, sólo el día entero para no hacer nada. Diferente destino tenían Sam y Tucker, quienes tenían que quedarse en sus casas, la primera por un nuevo proyecto del que no les había dicho nada, y el segundo castigado por vaya a saber qué cosa.

Danny decidió ir al parque y echarse en el pasto. Allen se sentía tan bien como él, y el sentir dos veces el bienestar era algo incomparable. Y se sentía mejor el saber que no iban a ser interrumpidos por nadie en ése día. Danny cerró los ojos y se relajó, y de seguro se hubiera dormido...

-Sigo con dudas- le dijo una voz, muy cerca de su cara. El chico abrió los ojos y vio a Jhonny 13, inclinado sobre él, de tal forma que veía al revés su cara. Lo miró a los ojos y volvió a hablar -¿Qué pasó cuando te encontraste con el nuevo?-

-¿No te pensás rendir?- preguntó Danny, cansado, pero sin intranquilizarse en lo más mínimo –Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y lo sabés. Volveremos a lo de antes... ¿Y tu moto?- Danny se levantó, apoyándose en un codo, mientras el fantasma caminaba y se agachaba para estar a su lado.

-Muy ruidosa. Te habrías dado cuenta que me acercaba-

Silencio.

-Dije lo que tenía que decir-

-Sigo con dudas-

-Mande fruta(1), señorito-

Jhonny 13 lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué hablas tan raro?-

-Deberías aumentar tu nivel cultural-

-¿El nuevo te hizo algo en el cerebro, o qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué querías saber?-

-Qué te hizo el nuevo. Estás cambiado-

-¿De qué forma? ¿Y el resto de los fantasmas no se enojarán si te ven conmigo, tan tranquilo?-

-Ya estoy grande como para tener niñera, y ahora no sólo hablas diferente, sino que te ves diferente-

-¿En qué forma?-

-Ahora siempre estás sonriendo-

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-Me da mala espina-.

-Yo sonrío y a vos te pone mal. Se nota cuánto querés que yo esté contento-

-No es eso- parecía incómodo, y quería decir algo más –Me preocupa verte así. ¿Estás bajo algún hechizo o algo?-

-¿Y por qué te preocupo tanto?- preguntó Danny, entrecerrando los ojos, divertido. Era la primera vez que veía a Jhonny 13 nervioso.

"Creo saber la respuesta" le dijo Allen mentalmente al chico.

-Ése nuevo fue creado por alguien muy poderoso y... puede que sea una llave para que aquél vuelva, y no queremos eso, y... –

-La verdadera razón, si fueras tan amable- y no le extrañaba en absoluto que Jhonny 13 viniera a hablarle, y que estuvieran haciéndolo con tanta naturalidad.

-¡Esa es la razón! ¿O piensas que quiero ver a un dictador peor que ése rey loco? ¿Recuerdas lo que te costó encerrarlo de nuevo en su ataúd, y sin contar con toda la ayuda que tuviste? ¡Ese era un bebé en comparación con ése espiritista! ¡Eso pasa!-

-La verdadera razón, por favor- Danny estaba tranquilo. Allen permanecía serio.

-Tengo miedo que el nuevo aparezca con tu forma-

-¿Acaso no dijiste que lo viste con mi forma, y por eso viniste a reclamarme lo de Kitty y tu moto?-

-Mentí-

Silencio.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- preguntó el chico.

-Porque él estuvo en ti desde... Desde que entraste al portal, y eso fue hace dos años y pico(2). Y no quiero tener que luchar con él así-

-¿Tanto miedo le tenés?-

-No es eso-

-¿Y por qué te da cosa pelear contra alguien que se parece a mí, si hemos peleado muchas veces?-

-Porque eso sería injusto-

-No entiendo tu punto-

Silencio.

-Aún eres un niño- dijo el fantasma, levantándose.

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir-

El otro paró en seco.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo dices ahora, sabiendo lo que pasó con Jas-

-¿Acaso es sólo por ella?-

-No-

-¡¿Entonces por qué!-

-Por ti. Si viene de un solo lado, el amor sólo trae sufrimiento-

-¿Acaso te enamoraste alguna vez?- Jhonny 13 se dio vuelta. Y no le sorprendió ver lágrimas en los ojos del fantasma.

-Sí-

Silencio.

-Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre- dijo, mirando la espalda del fantasma.

Jhonny 13 empezó a caminar, para después desaparecer, sin mirar atrás.

Danny volvió al primer plano, asombrado.

"Allen, ¿por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque sentí tu confusión, y quise ayudarte"

"Pero..."

"No querías lastimarlo así, pero tampoco sabías cómo decírselo. Creo que ahora volverá con su novia e intentará olvidar"

"¿Desde cuándo podías pasar a primer plano?"

"Lamento mucho haberlo hecho, pero creí que era lo correcto. Y podía hacerlo desde el primer momento. Y no volveré a usarlo si no quieres"

"..."

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo Danny, levantándose y empezando a caminar. Se sentía algo triste.

.-.

"Dejá de sentirte deprimido, Allen" le decía Danny ésa noche, cuando estaba acostado "Ya te perdoné, así que animate. Me estás empezando a deprimir a mí"

"Es que aún no puedo perdonarme el haberte obligado..." dijo Allen, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

"No me obligaste, yo te dejé. Punto. Arriba ese ánimo"

Silencio.

"Allen, está bien ser respetuoso, pero a veces eres _demasiado_ respetuoso. No me voy a molestar ni te voy a morder si me hablas menos como un sacerdote y más como un amigo"

"¿Se me podría considerar así?"

"Te considero más que eso. Sos una parte de mí, y yo una parte de vos. Se podría decir que somos casi un mismo ser"

"Entonces eres esquizofrénico"

-¿Podés hacer chistes?- preguntó Danny en voz alta, sorprendido, mientras escuchaba la risa mental de Allen.

"¿Acaso no es lo que querías?"

"Así me gusta" dijo el chico, sonriendo.

.-.

Pero Allen no quería dormir.

Cuando Danny empezó a soñar, salió de su cuerpo y se acostó al lado. Era él, quien le había dado forma y personalidad, un sentido a su existencia y había desarrollado sus poderes. Aunque se lo dijera muchas veces, él no podía dejar de verlo como la razón de su existencia. Ya se lo había dicho, pero quizás Danny no había entendido bien qué quería decirle con eso de que lo amaba. Y, en parte, por eso había actuado cuando Jhonny 13 se acercó a Danny.

Si bien sabía que había hecho lo mejor, se había sentido algo celoso.

Se acercó con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo. Le acarició la cara, en su forma física, pero paró cuando el chico se movió. Cerró los ojos, decidiéndose, y se levantó un poco sobre la cama, para ver directo al rostro de Danny. Se acercó con lentitud y le dio un beso en los labios. Sólo unos segundos, para no despertarlo ni levantar sospechas. Después volvió a fusionarse con él y se decidió a dormir.

.-.

.-.

(1) Mandar fruta: "batir cualquiera", decir pavadas, decir tonterías.

(2) Dos años y pico: poco más de dos años.

Este capítulo me salió tierno, con poca acción pero con varias cosas reveladas. En el próximo capítulo se van a mover más las cosas, y van a aparecer caras nuevas y viejas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Venganza

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

7: Venganza

.-.

Un par de días después, el fantasma de las cajas apareció en la escuela Casper. Danny supuso que eso significaba que volvían a la normalidad, y no tuvo mayores problemas en atraparlo dentro de un termo Fentom.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo te escapas- le dijo al termo, sin esperar respuesta.

-Suerte de fantasma- respondió el aludido, y el chico suspiró, volviendo a su forma humana.

"Extrañaba esto, por más que suene algo loco" dijo mentalmente.

"Yo también extrañaba que fuéramos uno" le respondió Allen.

De hecho, había sido algo diferente. Si bien se había transformado como lo había hecho antes de su fiebre, ahora se sentía más... frío que antes. Cuando volvió a su forma humana, se frotó los brazos, casi de forma inconsciente, y puso el termo Fentom en su mochila. Agradeció que a ése fantasma se le hubiera dado la gana de causar problemas en la hora del almuerzo.

Lo cual le recordaba que aún no había comido...

"¡Arg! ¡Mejor me apuro!" pensó Danny, mientras iba corriendo hacia la cafetería.

.-.

-Viejo, es oficial que han cambiado algunas cosas desde el incidente con ése fantasma- le dijo Tucker, mientras veía comer a Danny.

-¿Te sientes bien? Parece que hubieras estado a dieta y trates de recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo Sam, poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-Estoy en excelente estado de salud- dijo el aludido, terminando su tercer plato de lasaña –Además, no estoy enfermo, sólo hambriento-

-Demasiado, diría yo- dijo la muchacha –Has estado comiendo como poseído desde entonces-

-Eso si eres el verdadero Danny. ¿Acaso te han poseído, viejo?- pregunto el chico, poniéndose tenso.

-Si así fuera, haría otras cosas más importantes que comer- dijo el otro, sin preocuparse, aunque Allen estaba algo nervioso.

-Buen punto- dijo el moreno, volviendo a su videojuego.

"Ahora que lo pienso, tengo más hambre que antes. Más del doble" pensó Danny para sí.

"Ahora somos conciencias separadas. Y si bien no necesito comer, tengo que alimentarme para poder sobrevivir. Necesitas más energía, porque ahora yo estoy contigo. Y luego, cuando avances en el uso de tus poderes, necesitarás más práctica"

"Eso suena interesante"

-Danny, ¿por qué a veces te quedas callado y sonríes?- le pregunto Sam.

-Es que me acuerdo de cosas que me pusieron contento- respondió el aludido.

-Estás raro, viejo-

-Gracias-

.-.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos, salvo por las apariciones ocasionales, y cada vez más frecuentes, de los fantasmas. Danny se dijo a sí mismo que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

La clama antes de la tormenta.

Dos semanas después, Danny sintió algo extraño. Tembló, y sintió que Allen también temblaba, como si tuvieran un escalofrío. Pero era diferente a cualquier otro, porque este... no se sentía como los que se sienten en el cuerpo. Y no sólo porque Allen también lo sintió. Se puso tenso, y se levantó en su cama, en donde estaba por dormirse. Miró a su alrededor, preocupado, pero a primera vista no había nada raro. Pero de su boca salía un humo azul claro, y decidió transformarse.

Salió por el techo, atento al más mínimo movimiento, en su forma invisible. La ciudad estaba calmada. Demasiado calmada. Empezaron a volar, patrullando la ciudad, atentos al más mínimo movimiento. Por eso sintieron el rayo venir antes que los alcanzara, y lograron esquivarlo, pero por poco. Rayo que destruyó la pared de una tienda, debajo de ellos.

Se dieron vuelta, y lo que vieron los desconcertó. Era Vlad, pero Vlad en su forma humana, flotando como fantasma, y con los ojos rojos y negros. Tenía la mano derecha levantada, de la que aún salía algo de energía del mismo color rojo que el rayo que habían esquivado.

No podía ser.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Vlad?- preguntó Danny, entre enojado y confundido.

-Ejecuto mi venganza- dijo el adulto, lanzando otro rayo hacia ellos.

Esta vez les pasó rozando, pero el dolor fue intenso. Y apenas pasó, sintieron cómo había alguien frente a ellos. Mismo que los golpeó en el rostro y los lanzó a un lado. Pero nos los alivió el no haber chocado contra el edificio al que se dirigían, porque lo que los desvió fue un nuevo golpe, ésta vez, un cachetazo. Vlad lo tenía agarrado de la ropa, y lo miraba furioso. Danny no entendía.

-Sé que ése nuevo te devolvió tus poderes, y no voy a descansar hasta que los míos vuelvan-

-Pero- Danny hizo a un lado la cara para escupir sangre –Pero tienes poderes ahora-

-Quiero los míos, los de antes. Y no sé cómo, pero si ése nuevo te habló por última vez, entonces sabes en dónde está-

Sus caras estaban tan cerca que casi se podrían haber besado.

-¿Y cómo...?-

-Eso no le importaría si fueras un fantasma completo- dijo el mayor, interrumpiéndolo –Y lo serás si no tengo lo que quiero-

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?-

Vlad le pegó un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo y apenas pudieron volverse intangibles para no quedar estampados contra una pared. Vlad apareció de pie, a su lado, sonriendo de forma maligna.

-Eso es tu problema- dijo, levantando una pierna.

Le pegó una patada en el esternón, dejándolos sin aire. Después siguió haciendo presión, y Danny no podía concentrarse ni siquiera para volverse intangible, o para intentar atacarlo. Se estaba ahogando y ya empezaba a ver borroso, cuando sintió que lo liberaban del peso.

-La próxima vez, quizás, sea la señorita Jas quien se encuentre conmigo. Y no me importará la poca experiencia que tenga, si es que tienen alguna, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, espero obtener algo. O quizás con la señorita Manson-

-¡Dejálas fuera de esto!- escupió Danny, sin poder levantarse.

-Eso queda en tus manos- dijo Vlad, y desapareció.

.-.

Danny sabía quién lo había llevado de nuevo a su casa, fingiendo ser él. Y sabía que les había inventado una buena historia, por más que no le hubiera dado permiso explícito de hacerlo. Sabía que gracias a Allen estaba en su cama, vivo, siendo revisado por un médico. Y le estaba muy agradecido, por más que sentía algo raro. Y no era el dolor que le invadía el cuerpo (otro poder de Vlad, suponía) sino otra cosa. Era un sentimiento extraño, como de...

...vacío.

"Allen" llamó Danny, cuando el médico se fue, suponiendo que estaba dormido.

Silencio.

"Allen, ¿estás ahí?"

Silencio.

"Allen, por favor, respondeme"

Silencio.

"¿Allen?"

Nada.

De pronto, un miedo intenso empezó a invadirlo, empezado por el corazón. Intentó sentir a Allen, lo llamó y hasta empezó a insultarlo por hacerle una broma de tan mal gusto, hasta que se convenció.

Allen se había ido.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo estuvo a la mitad por un par de días, hasta que encontré la inspiración para terminarlo. Me alegra que les esté gustando, porque en los próximos capítulos va a haber grandes sucesos. Una sola cosita les pido: no intenten matarme cuando lo lean.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Encuentro

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

8: Encuentro

.-.

-Sabía que vendrías rápido- le dijo Vlad al ver al recién llegado.

-No debiste haberle hecho eso a Danny- le dijo Allen, con voz seria.

-Pero funcionó, ya que te presentaste aquí, y con una forma más... adecuada que la anterior-

Allen hizo una mueca. Recordaba que, en su anterior visita, había tomado la forma de Danny Phantom, aunque se notaba a primera vista que no era el que Vlad conocía. Pero ahora sus sospechas habían sido comprobadas. No sólo Danny había hablado con el simbionte, sino que éste había tomado su forma física, y podía percibir que tenía habilidades que el chico Fentom no tenía. Recordó por un momento cómo había destruido su mansión anterior, pero eso no le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Después de todo, tenía muchas, y ése nuevo ser lo había encontrado, después de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Allen, sin cambiar el semblante.

-Quiero lo que me robaste, para empezar- dijo el adulto, levantándose y yendo hacia él –Ahora-

-¿Está conciente que sus poderes tarde o temprano lo consumirían?-

-No me interesan tus engaños. Los quiero de vuelta ahora-

-Eso no le haría ningún favor-

-A Danny sí-

Silencio.

-Antes quiero saber algo- dijo Allen, después de un rato de intensas miradas -¿Cómo obtuvo sus nuevos poderes?-

-Te lo diré luego de que me devuelvas mis antiguos poderes-

Allen suspiró y elevó los brazos hasta que sus manos estuvieron a ambos lados de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y una esfera de luz negra y roja empezó a formarse. Era del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, y los colores se movían dentro de ella, dejando estelas por donde pasaban. Allen abrió los ojos y tomó con las dos manos la esfera de energía, tendiéndosela a Vlad.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el adulto, algo confundido.

Allen lo miraba fijo.

-¿Acaso no sabe cómo absorberlos?-

-Ilústrame al respecto-

-Sabe cómo los extraje-

-¿Deberás besarme de nuevo?-

Allen hizo una mueca de disgusto. La verdad, ése hombre era más que odioso.

-No. Sólo debe absorberlo por vía oral-

-¿Te disgusta la idea de que te bese a la fuerza?-

-Si-

-¿O preferirías que lo hiciera con Danny? No me digas que no te divertiste cuando te lo llevaste de... -

Allen le había tomado del cuello con una mano y estaba apretando. Vlad dejó de hablar, sorprendido, pero eso no lo amedrentó.

-A diferencia de seres como el que tengo frente a mí, no fuerzo a quienes me rodean a hacer lo que quiero, excepto cuando eso puede prevenir algo peor. Absorba sus poderes y deje a Danny tranquilo, o no respondo de mí- dijo Allen con voz asesina. Y, por un momento, Vlad vio en sus ojos a aquél quien casi lo había matado.

-Cuando tenga de nuevo mis poderes, no deberás preocuparte por él- dijo el adulto con cuidado, y el otro lo soltó.

Tomó la esfera de la mano de Allen y la acercó a su boca, absorbiéndola como si fuera un trago exótico en un vaso de forma caprichosa. Pudo sentir cómo ésa energía tan conocida lo recorría, y cómo sus poderes volvían a él, hasta que se sintió completo.

-Ahora dígame cómo obtuvo sus nuevos poderes- dijo Allen, cruzado de brazos.

-Eso te lo va a explicar alguien más- dijo Vlad, empezando a alejarse de él –Alguien que creo que conociste, aunque eras muy pequeño-

Allen se tensó. Podía sentir que algo andaba mal, algo más aparte de lo que había notado, y se puso en guardia mentalmente. Sentía una energía conocida, pero no se acordaba de dónde. Pensó que Vlad había desaparecido, pero tardó poco en darse cuenta que estaba en otro lugar. Alguien lo había teletransportado y él no se había dado cuenta. Y sabía que _nadie_ en la Zona Fantasma podía hacerle eso sin que él lo notara.

Estaba en algo que parecía ser un lago, flotando sobre el agua. Parecía un espejo que reflejaba la Luna llena, y eso hizo disparar las alarmas en su cabeza. Sabía a quién le agradaba ése lugar, y suponía la razón por la cual lo había llevado hasta ahí. Comprendió de dónde había sacado Vlad nuevos poderes, y el por qué de su espectacularidad.

No eran de ése mundo, ni de la Zona Fantasma.

Y tampoco de ésa época.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Allen- le dijo una voz.

.-.

-¡Danny, cálmate!- trataba de contenerlo Sam -¡Aún estás lastimado!-

-¡Tengo que salir rápido y buscarlo cuanto antes!- el chico trataba de hacerla a un lado, por más que supiera que lo hacía para no lastimarlo.

-¡Viejo, primero deberías curarte!- le dijo Tucker, tratando de hacer que volviera a su cama.

-¡Nada! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo ahora!-

-¿A buscar qué?- preguntó la chica, tratando de hacerlo retroceder hacia la cama.

-¡Mis poderes desaparecieron de nuevo y creo saber quién fue!- respondió Danny, rápido.

-¡Luego podrás hacerlo, lastimado no vas a llegar ni a la esquina!- dijo el moreno y Danny sintió una punzada en el pecho. Y sabía que no era sólo su corazón.

-Pero no quiero... – empezó Danny, y Sam se alarmó. Danny sólo usaba ese tono cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación -...que algo malo pase-

-Danny, primero deberás curarte. Luego lo harás- dijo la chica, tratando de calmarlo.

-Es que no se trata sólo de mis poderes- dijo el chico, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó el moreno.

-¿Prometen no salir espantados ni decírselo a nadie?- preguntó Danny.

-Prometido viejo-

-Prometido-

Danny tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

Y sin ahorrar detalles. Contó todo lo que le había pasado desde que había tenido la fiebre, excepto la cuasi-confesión de Jhonny 13. Sólo les dijo que Allen había tomado su forma para hablar con él. Contó todo, hasta la pelea con Vlad en la que lo había hecho polvo.

Y después, silencio.

.-.

-No voy a dañarte, pequeño- intentó tranquilizarlo el espiritista –Sólo vine a hablar-

Pero Allen no se tranquilizó. El espiritista era un chino puro, bajito, con el pelo negro atado en una trenza, la cara redonda y los ojos pequeños y oscuros. Ahora estaba vestido de azul, y eso no era una buena señal.

-No sé... cómo dirigirme a usted- dijo Allen, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Soy tu creador, pequeño, y que no se te olvide-

-No, señor-

-Al parecer, has encontrado tierra fértil en dónde crecer y madurar- dijo el espiritista, rodeándolo y observando los cambios producidos en su criatura –Y es notoria tu adaptación física al otro ser-

-Sí, señor- tenía la cabeza baja, esperando.

-Es una lástima que yo no haya tenido la misma suerte- Allen no habló –Pero fue mejor para mí, porque he aprendido muchas cosas, he oído otras, y he comprobado ciertas... creencias y dichos sobre algunos seres especiales de la Zona fantasma y fuera de ella. Y me he hallado con que te encontraste con un tal Danny Fentom, si mal no me equivoco-

-Si-

-Y he llegado a la conclusión que no es digno de ti-

Allen levantó la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-

-Que él no es digno de ti. Así que te ordeno que lo dejes y que busques otro ser que te merezca-

Lo miraba fijo, y supo de inmediato que hablaba en serio. En un segundo tomó su decisión, y se planto.

-No- dijo Allen, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Dije que no. Danny no sólo me merece, sino que intento hacer lo posible para merecerlo a él. Y usted no tiene derecho a decirme con quién debo estar, por más que sea mi creador no puede interferir en... -

-¿Acaso es correspondido?- lo cortó el espiritista. Allen calló –Si mal no recuerdo, se lo dijiste a Jhonny 13: "Si el amor viene de un solo lado, sólo trae sufrimiento". Y por más que lo desees, no se hará realidad si no existe algo en él-

-Eso... –

-No puedes decir que no es cierto, y tampoco puedes decir que él lo siente- se acercó a Allen, levantando una mano hasta que su palma quedó sobre la frente del menor –Y no permitiré que te desperdicies-

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo salió rápido, en menos de un día de escritura. Ayudó mucho el hablar vía chat con Lilith y Radko, con quienes hacía rato no chateaba 3 Además, vino Lilith a mi ciudad y paseamos, hablamos, compartimos ideas y tomemos helado. Eso fue más que suficiente para darme ideas sobre nuevos Fanfics, y me dio la inspiración para escribir este capítulo, que salió más rápido y fue más largo que el resto.

Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo con mayor frecuencia. De paso, aprovecho para contestarlos a los que no puedo contestar de otra manera:

**M. G.**: concuerdo, Los Padrinos Mágicos son más graciosos, pero por algo Danny Phantom y LPM son del mismo autor. Es más, estoy planeando hace un Fanfic Yaoi sobre LPM. Desiré es una fantasma-genio que cumple deseos de las personas, y así se vuelve más poderosa. Dan es el Danny de 10 años en el futuro, y es más malo que Vlad. Acertaste con Skulker. Creo que tu idea del nuevo (Allen) cambió bastante desde el principio. Es un santo, pero tiene sus cositas escondidas. La escena del beso en la frente fue hecha para que alguien se cayera de la silla (Misión cumplida XDDD) Y todo sucede por una razón, aunque Jhonny 13 sea algo... inexperto en eso de declararse. Allen te va a caer mejor (o peor) en los siguientes capítulos. Y Vlad va a ser AÚN PEOR de lo que ha sido hasta ahora. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios 3

**Lechucita**: este Fanfic aún no ha terminado, de eso puedes estar segura. Y para continuarlo tengo que terminarlo primero. Pero si al tercer capítulo ya querés que haga segunda parte... Me sube la inspiración.

**Shady10**: tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 10, y a medias el 11. Skulker puede ser de todo menos sutil, y yo también me reí mucho con su conversación con Danny (y Vlad de fondo) Y hablando del susodicho adulto, en el próximo capítulo vas a odiarlo con todas las letras. A mí también se me cae la baba por ver alguna escena más íntima entre Danny y Allen (y llegará, no lo dudes) pero aún no. Allen siente demasiado respeto por Danny como para tocarlo sin su permiso explícito, aunque ya va a ir cambiando. La escena de Jhonny 13 yendo a hablar con Danny para intentar decirle que estaba enamorado fue una sorpresa hasta para mí (jorobar, están tomado vida propia estos personajes)

**GotichGirl**: no sólo voy a continuarlo, sino que hasta hice algunos dibujos sobre este Fanfic en deviantart. El enlace está en mi profile, Me alegra saber que te resulta interesante ( más estímulo para actualizar pronto) Y va a haber cosas más interesantes y más fuertes, en especial en el próximo capítulo.

: ¿te dejé traumada? ¿Sólo por lo que intentó hacer Vlad? Entonces no leas el próximo, porque va a ser peor.

**Aloqua**: esa pregunta que le hizo Maddie Fentom a su hijo es una que, tarde o temprano, le iban a hacer. Sigo adelante y sigo escribiendo, estoy a medio capítulo 11 y voy por más.

**dannyphantom**: Allen (se pronuncia alhen, las dos eles se pronuncian como una sola ele suave) ama a Danny porque son, en cierta forma, un mismo ser, y no hay nadie que te ame más a vos que vos mismo. Es un extraño caso de narcisismo, y por eso me pareció interesante plantearlo (aunque en la sección en inglés hay muchos Fanfics Yaoi de Danny PhantomxDanny Fentom)

**Krystal Elric**: a sus órdenes. Ahora voy a actualizar más seguido porque tengo una semana sin clases en la facultad, lo que quiere decir que tendré más tiempo para escribir.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Pacto

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

9: Pacto

.-.

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana desde que Danny había despertado con ésa sensación de vacío, y Allen no aparecía. Sus heridas ya habían sanado, o de eso convenció a todos, pero su otro yo no daba señales de existencia. Lo había buscado por todos los rincones de la ciudad, llamándolo con su mente y su voz, pero no estaba en ningún lado. No le importaba ver que los fantasmas aparecieran, y apenas podía salía corriendo a buscar a Allen. Más de una vez los fantasmas que hacían de las suyas se preguntaron si estaba por volverse loco.

Y hasta Danny se lo preguntó a sí mismo cuando tomó su decisión.

Les pidió a Sam y Tucker que se fueran de campamento para tener una excusa para desaparecer por unas horas, armó una mochila como si realmente fuera a ir y hasta los acompañó hasta que llegaron al lugar. Sus dos amigos sabían que iba a hacer algo, pero no les dijo con exactitud qué. Los ayudó a armar as carpas (una para Sam y otra para ellos dos) pero, apenas oscureció, se alejó del campamento y tomó un colectivo(1)

Era una locura, y lo sabía. Pero no había otra opción, y era su última carta antes de caer en la desesperación absoluta. Si esto no funcionaba... No sabía qué iba a hacer.

Cuando llegó ya eran las ocho de le noche. No consideró que los fantasmas que merodearan por allí pudieran detenerlo, así que no se sorprendió de llegar sin problemas hasta las puertas de la casa. Se acordaba bien de ella, porque allí habían estado su madre y él una vez. No se acordaba si le habían devuelto el helicóptero.

Golpeó tres veces y esperó. Golpeó de nuevo y volvió a esperar. A la tercera vez ya estaba aporreando la puerta, y finalmente le abrieron. La expresión de Vlad al verlo no fue exactamente de sorpresa, pero tampoco se lo esperaba.

-Tengo que hablar con vos- dijo Danny, antes de pasar, sin pedir permiso, arrastrando su mochila. Vlad lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Buenas noches Daniel- dijo el adulto, cerrando la puerta -¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Sé que sabes en dónde está Allen- le dijo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos –Y sé que puedes llevarme hasta allá-

-¿Y si así fuera?- ODIABA esa sonrisa de superioridad. Pero en su estado actual era inútil intentar golpearlo.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- sabía lo que le iba a responder, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-Primero, que aceptes que lo haces por propia voluntad. Yo no te forzaré a hacerlo si no quieres- Danny apretó los puños –Y segundo, que nunca se lo dirás a nadie. Y como sé que mantienen tu palabra, quiero que lo jures ahora-

-Lo juro- dijo el menor, mirándolo a los ojos.

Silencio.

Vlad empezó a caminar hasta que estuvo detrás de Danny. Lo abrazó por la cintura, agachándose un poco, oliendo su pelo. El más pequeño se estremeció, cerrando los ojos y esperando lo que sabía que iba a oír...

-Quiero tu virginidad-

...pero no se esperaba que fuera tan directo.

-¿Me das tu palabra que me llevarás si accedo?- la voz le temblaba un poco.

-Te doy mi palabra-

-Trato hecho-

.-.

.-.

Un amigo me dio la excelente idea de dividir este capítulo en dos. Antes pensé en agregar esto al final del capítulo anterior, pero creo que así queda mejor. Espero que quieran leer lo que viene, porque va a empezar lo más emocionante de todo el Fanfic. Lo que sigue entre Vlad y Danny será sólo el comienzo de una serie de sucesos que va a mover varias cosas. Y cuando encuentre a Allen se va a llevar una sorpresa mayor.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Pacto 2

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

10: Pacto (2)

.-.

Rechazó casi por instinto la copa que le ofreció cuando llegaron a la habitación de Vlad. Sabía que le estaba dando una victoria al mayor, pero Allen lo valía. Se repitió que estaba haciendo una locura, pero era como tratar de frenar un huracán con un ventilador desenchufado. Se sentó en la cama, sacándose las zapatillas, mientras escuchaba los pasos del mayor cerrando puertas y ventanas y prendiendo luces tenues. Intentaba no sonrojarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Dio un respingo cuando Vlad lo abrazó por detrás.

-Como te dije antes, soy un experto en éstos temas- le besó la nuca y Danny se estremeció, con una sensación nueva. Vlad sonrió.

Empezó a besarle el cuello y a pasar sus manos por sobre la ropa del menor que le cubría el pecho. Tenía un sabor extraño, como a menta y chocolate, pero quería probar sus labios. Le tomó la nuca y lo hizo girarse para poder invadir su boca. Danny no se resistió.

Se sentía extraño el saber que su primera experiencia sexual iba a ser con alguien mucho mayor. Intentó grabar cada momento en su cabeza, aunque no sabía si sería bueno hacerlo. Vlad lo estaba abrazando de frente, acariciando su espalda por debajo de la ropa, hasta que empezó a tirar de su remera hacia arriba. Danny dejó que se la sacara, y se sintió un poco desprotegido. El mayor lo notó y también se sacó la parte superior de su ropa, dejándole ver su pecho fuerte y masculino.

Danny lo abrazó, más para que no se le notara lo que empezaba a ser miedo que por otra cosa. Vlad le acarició la nuca con una mano, y puso la otra bajo su barbilla, haciéndolo levantar la vista. Le dio un largo beso francés, casi dulce, hasta que Danny sentía que se ahogaba. Se separó con un jadeo y el mayor aprovechó para deslizar una mano bajo su pantalón y posarla sobre la piel de su trasero. El respingo hizo que se desconcentrara, y Vlad le desabrochó el pantalón.

Ahora sí tenía miedo.

Temblaba, y Vlad lo notó. Decidió ir más lento, y pasó su mano por sobre el pecho del menor. Danny sintió cómo volvía a sonrojarse cuando vio cómo Vlad bajaba la cabeza hasta su pecho y empezaba a lamer sus pezones. No había mentido; sabía bien cómo hacerlo, y pronto el miedo fue sustituido por excitación. Gemía casi sin darse cuenta, y el mayor sonrió.

Lo acostó en la cama, bocabajo, con delicadeza. Le acarició la espalda con lentitud, disfrutando los gemidos del menor, besándolo en los hombros, el cuello y la nuca hasta que dejó de temblar. Tenía sabor dulce, de eso no había duda.

Danny intentaba no pensar, pero era imposible. Las manos y la lengua de Vlad tenían mucha experiencia, y no podía evitar el gemir. Intentaba visualizar su objetivo, encontrar a Allen, pero su cerebro estaba en otro lugar. Ahora era su cuerpo quien tenía el control, y quería más placer. Se sorprendió al sentir cómo lo daban vuelta y lo levantaban, y cómo la lengua de Vlad volvía a invadir su boca, ésta vez con hambre.

Y con más deseo.

Vlad deslizó el pantaló de Danny por sus piernas hasta sacárselo, haciendo lo mismo con el propio. Metió su mano en el calzoncillo de Danny, acariciando su pene, que estaba despierto y empezaba a erguirse. El menor jadeó, sorprendido y excitado. La mano del mayor se cerró y empezó a moverse, con una lentitud torturante. Cuando Danny empezó a temblar, y no por el miedo, el movimiento se detuvo.

Vlad había sacado dos objetos del cajón de la mesa de luz, uno pequeño y plano y un pote de algo, pero Danny no podía ver bien qué eran. El mayor volvió a abrazarlo por la espalda, y empezó a acariciarlo, bajando por su pecho, hasta que volvió a acariciar su parte más sensible. Lo sentó sobre su regazo, pecho contra espalda, y Danny podía sentir la excitación de Vlad a través de la tela. Sabía lo que vendría dentro de poco.

Jadeó al sentir cómo Vlad aumentaba el ritmo, mientras le besaba los hombros y el cuello. La transpiración le corría por el cuerpo, y mientras el mayor lamía su cuello, Danny llegó al orgasmo, reprimiendo un grito. Su cuerpo se tensó y luego se relajó, siendo sostenido por el pecho por Vlad, quien levantó sus dedos llenos de semen y los lamió con deleite, frente al rostro de Danny.

Pero él aún no estaba satisfecho.

Dejó a Danny sobre la cama, y fue a buscar los objetos que había buscado. Tomó el sobre con el preservativo y se lo puso, deseando que fuera el chico quien se lo pusiera a él. Luego abrió el pote de lubricante y lo untó en sus dedos. No quería ser tan brusco ni dejar pistas.

Regresó con Danny, quien aún respiraba agitado y sonrojado, y volvió a atacar sus pezones, ésta vez mordiéndolos con más fuerza. Cuando el chico reaccionó, tomó una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, mientras llevaba sus dedos a la entrada de Danny. El chico tembló, asustado, pero Vlad volvió a estimular sus pezones y su cuello, rozándolo con sus dientes (y cómo hubiera deseado estar en su forma de fantasma para poder clavarle sus colmillos) hasta que dejó de temblar. Con cuidado, deslizó uno de sus dedos, viendo la expresión de sorpresa del chico. Cuando se hubo calmado, metió otro dedo, oyendo un gemido ahogado que era más de placer que de otra cosa. Empezó a moverlos despacio, preparándolo para lo que seguiría, hasta que los retiró.

Se acomodó despacio, y, tomando la cadera de Danny con una mano y la pierna sobre su hombro con la otra, empezó a empujar, lento pero seguro. El chico jadeaba, estrujando las sábanas, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era invadido. No sentía tanto dolor como esperaba, gracias al lubricante y al preservativo, pero era algo nuevo para él. Y sabía que no lo olvidaría.

Quería haberlo hecho primero con Allen...

Intentó no gemir demasiado alto, por miedo a que alguien pudiera oírlos. Cuando se sintió lleno por completo, pudo sentir los testículos del mayor contra su trasero, haciéndolo estremecerse. Cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró, sintió cómo se retiraba despacio, hasta medio camino, para volver a entrar más rápido. Podía ver el rostro sonrojado y lujurioso de Vlad, entre sus lágrimas y las oleadas de placer, que ganaban terreno con rapidez frente al dolor. No pudo reprimir más sus gemidos, y dio un grito cuando sintió que tocaba un punto sensible dentro de su cuerpo.

El mayor sonrió. Era mucho más delicioso de lo que pensaba.

Se inclinó, sin dejar de embestirlo, y lamió sus lágrimas. No sabía si era para calmarlo o para saborear la victoria de ésa batalla. Danny sentía que no podía más, y explotó por segunda vez en la noche, pero Vlad siguió embistiéndolo hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

Se sacó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo tiró en un basurero cercano a la cama. Luego volvió hacia donde estaba Danny, quien luchaba contra el sueño a brazo partido. No quería que terminara así, tenía que ir a donde estaba Allen, por más que las piernas no dejaran de temblarle y su cuerpo no le obedeciera. Tampoco quería que Vlad volviera a besarlo, como tantas veces lo había hecho ésa noche. Pero supo, al sentir cómo le daba algo de beber de su boca, que no se iría sino hasta muchas horas después.

Vlad lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo el sedante iba haciendo efecto en el joven cuerpo, agotado por el sexo y las emociones. Sólo lo dejó sobre la cama para poder taparlos con las sábanas, tras lo cual volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos, posesivo. Había logrado una victoria.

Pero la guerra aún no iba a terminar.

.-.

.-.

(1) Bus, ómnibus, bondi, etc.

Este capítulo apareció en mi cabeza cuando me fui a dormir, después de leerme unos cuantos mangas Yaoi que me había bajado de Internet. Prácticamente apareció en la frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia, y es el primero que aparece así.

Ni yo puedo creer lo que hizo Danny con tal de reencontrarse con Allen... Jorobar, el chico tomó vida propia y ahora es él quien me obliga a escribir (en serio)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Lolita

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

11: Lolita

.-.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba que hicieras esto-

Danny abrió los ojos, confundido. Era una de las últimas voces que esperaba oír en...

No estaba en la cama de Vlad.

Estaba solo.

Y vestido.

-¿Clockwork?-

-Vengo a darte una noticia muy importante- dijo el fantasma del tiempo –Dan ha dejado de existir-

Danny no podía creerlo.

-Tus acciones han cambiado el futuro. Ya no hay forma que él exista-

-¡Eso es grandioso!- dijo el chico, feliz.

- Aún falta que encuentres a Allen, y lo que harás entonces. Pero el futuro ya ha cambiado, y sé lo que sucederá- se acercó a Danny y le puso una mano en el hombro –Eres mucho más valiente de lo que pensaba-

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar.

.-.

Danny sentía la cabeza pesada. Estaba cansado, dolorido, y no se sentía bien. Alguien le estaba acariciando el pelo con lentitud, y por un momento loco, pensó que Allen había vuelto y lo había rescatado, como aquélla otra vez. Pero esa débil esperanza se desvaneció cuando vio a Vlad, y cuando tomó conciencia que sus pieles estaban en contacto directo.

-Te ves lindo durmiendo- le dijo el mayor, tranquilo.

Danny cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-¿En... dónde...?- pero no pudo seguir. Sus ojos estaban empecinados en cerrarse. Y volvió a dormirse.

Se despertó al sentir que entraba en contacto con un líquido tibio que envolvía su cuerpo. Ya no sentía el cansancio, pero seguía débil. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Vlad quien, al parecer, estaba por darle un baño de inmersión. Danny levantó las manos y se frotó los ojos, intentando sacarse los últimos vestigios de sueño que le quedaban. Se sentó en la bañera y trató de recordar qué era lo último que había pasado. Un dolor en el trasero se lo recordó.

-Danny, dormiste mucho- le dijo el mayor, preocupado.

-No me sorprende- respondió el otro, sin muchas ganas. Se sentía... desgarrado, y no sólo en su cuerpo.

-Pasaron más de treinta horas desde que te dormiste-

Danny apoyó la cabeza contra la pared opuesta a Vlad.

-Sam y Tucker tendrán muchas cosas que inventar... – pareció volver a dormirse, pero abrió los ojos después de un rato -¿Es que nunca trabajás? Siempre que te veo estás haciendo cualquier otra cosa-

Vlad no le prestó atención a lo último.

-Debes comer algo o te debilitarás más-

-¿Y por qué ahora de golpe y porrazo te portás bien?-

-No debí haber hecho... lo que hice-

Silencio.

-Es un poco tarde para arrepentirse- dijo el chico, volviendo a cerrar los ojos -¿Eso sólo comprende lo último que me hiciste o también entra la paliza?-

Silencio.

Danny tomó el jabón y empezó a pasárselo por el brazo.

-¿No pedirás que me vaya?-

-Es tu casa- dijo el chico, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Vlad tomó otro jabón y empezó a pasárselo por la espalda. Danny lo dejó hacer, y dejó que le sacara el jabón con la duche de mano. En todo ése tiempo, se quedó con la vista fija al frente, meditando. El pelo mojado le tapaba los ojos.

-El resto puedo hacerlo yo- dijo, después de un rato, y Vlad salió del baño. Sólo entonces Danny notó que el mayor llevaba puesta una bata.

Después de un rato, Danny se levantó y empezó a revisar su cuerpo. Dolía menos, pero la sensación sorda en su trasero le recordaba que ya no era el mismo de ayer. Y que no volvería a serlo. Terminó de bañarse con lentitud, dejando que el agua de la ducha se llevara toda su tristeza, y miró a su alrededor. Sobre un banquito había una toalla y algo de su ropa. Estaba limpia y planchada, y Danny supuso que era la misma que había llevado la última noche en que había sido virgen.

Oh, eso dolió.

Pero no iba a llorar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora tenía que ser fuerte para salvar a Allen. Porque sabía que estaba en problemas, y no se lo decía para no dañarlo. Sonrió sin humor. Había deseado perder la virginidad con Allen, pero terminó haciéndolo con Vlad. Y lo peor de todo era que sí era bueno, aún desde su inexperto punto de vista.

Cuando salió del baño, se dio cuenta que era el baño privado de Vlad. Y la cabeza estaba empezando a dejar de dolerle. Podía caminar mejor, aunque seguía sintiendo dolor. Tenía que encontrar a Vlad y exigirle que cumpliera su parte del trato.

...si encontraba a Vlad.

Más que casa era castillo, y había muchos corredores. El olor a tostadas lo hizo tambalearse. Hacía más de treinta horas que no comía (y eso sin contar las horas anteriores a su llegada a la residencia de Vlad) y tenía que tener energía para rescatar a Allen. Siguió el olor hasta el comedor, en donde Vlad lo esperaba con un buen desayuno.

-Pasa, Danny, el desayuno está servido- dijo el mayor, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

De Daniel a Danny. Realmente estaba arrepentido.

Le hizo caso. Se sentó al lado, con cuidado para que no le doliera, y agarró una taza de té. Tomó despacio, sabiendo que no debía comer rápido si no quería vomitar. Su estómago recordó que tenía que recibir alimentos y, después de la primera taza, comenzó a comer sólidos. Estaba hambriento, y Vlad lo miraba comer, serio. No había olvidado su parte del trato, pero sabía que lo siguiente sería más duro todavía.

-Danny, tengo que decirte algunas cosas- dijo Vlad, cuando el chico terminó de comer –Nunca imaginé que llegaras tan lejos por alguien-

Danny lo miró, confundido. Eso era demasiado extraño.

-Yo.. No sé si haría lo mismo por... alguien que me importara como... a ti te importa Allen- corto silencio –Lo llamabas en sueños después que te dormiste por segunda vez-

Así que por ahí iba la cosa.

-Y lo que viene... tampoco va a ser fácil- no lo miraba a los ojos. DEMASIADO extraño.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- ¿por qué no se enfurecía? Ese hombre había abusado de su inocencia, y debería golpearlo, pero le hablaba casi como si intentara consolarlo.

-Quizás porque... tenía algunos... sentimientos confusos hacia ti-

Silencio.

Silencio.

MÁS silencio.

-No soy una Lolita- dijo Danny al fin.

-Lo sé. Supongo que ésta fue la forma equivocada de llegar a ti-

-Darme una paliza, ciertamente, no-

-Estaba convencido que no eras tú, sino Allen. Y por él no siento ningún afecto-

-Pero yo siento más que afecto por él. Y me dista tu palabra-

Vlad suspiró y se levantó.

-Te llevaré con él, entonces-

.-.

.-.

Lo que no me terminaba de cerrar era qué título ponerle a este capítulo. La frase de Danny diciendo "no soy una Lolita" fue clave. Creo que resume con bastante claridad lo que Vlad quiere decirle. En el próximo capítulo Allen va a aparecer, pero no exactamente de la forma que se esperan.

La aparición de Clcokwork era el detalle que faltaba para finalizar el Fanfic. El próximo capítulo será el último, y les sugiero que se vayan preparando, porque van a leer cosas fuertes.

MUY fuertes.

**Shady10**: Danny estaba desesperado, y lo que viene va a ser aún peor. Danny tomó vida propia, y juro que lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo lo escribió él. Más que masoquista, diría suicida. Vlad es buenito al lado del personaje con el cual se va a encontrar Danny en el siguiente capítulo. Me bajé los mangas de Ayaoi, y bien que dan ideas.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: tengo un excelente estado de salud, tanto física como mental. Y no soy niña, tengo 20 años y medio y ya avisé que venían cosas fuertes. Y si esto te pareció malo, no leas el próximo, porque vas a odiarme en serio. Nadie te obliga a leer este fanfic si no te gusta, no leas. Y si Vad es un demonio, en el próximo capítulo Danny conocerá al mismísimo Satanás en persona.

**M.G.**: humillante es una palabra suave para lo que pasó. Y creo que no habrá palabras lindas cuando leas lo que va a venir.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	12. Ohei

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

12: Ohei

.-.

-Esto no se parece a la Zona Fantasma- dijo Danny, al llegar.

-No lo es- dijo Vlad.

Habían llegado usando una esfera de cristal, como si fuera un teletransportador. Danny no podía transformarse, pero Vlad sí, y lo llevó volando sobre un lago que reflejaba la Luna llena. Con un brazo sostenía sus hombros y con el otro la parte posterior de sus rodillas, tal y como había hecho para llevarlo al baño. Pero Danny no le prestaba atención a ésos detalles. Iba a encontrar a Allen.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó Danny, mirando el paisaje.

-Este es el lugar- dijo el adulto, bajando cerca de la orilla –Pero tú debes buscarlo- y no lo miraba a los ojos –Hay alguien que quiere hablarte-

-Ya puede irse, señor Vlad- dijo una voz extraña, detrás de ellos.

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a un chino vestido de negro y azul, con una larga trenza, y más bajo que Danny. Miraba fijo al menor, estudiándolo.

-Suerte, Danny- dijo Vlad, y se marchó.

El chico no le contestó. Miraba a los ojos del chino, esperando.

El otro se acercó, y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Danny, observándolo de todos los ángulos posibles. Eso le molestó un poco: se sentía como un objeto expuesto en un museo, frente a un observador indiscreto.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó, cuando ya no soportaba más.

-Oh, lo siento, fui muy descortés- dijo el chino, e hizo una leve inclinación –Soy Ohei-

-Y yo Danny- dijo el chico, inclinándose sin perderlo de vista.

-Lo sé. Él me ha hablado de ti. Aunque el nombre Allen suene algo extraño para un chino, creo que quedó bien con tu apariencia fantasmal-

-¡¿En dónde está Allen!- al escuchar su nombre, Danny reaccionó.

-Está cerca, y tienes que ir a verlo. ¿Me acompañarías?- preguntó Ohei, empezando a caminar.

Danny lo siguió, tenso. Ése hombre era extraño, y lo cubría una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Era más intensa que el miedo, y más profunda. Pero no lograba descifrar qué era.

Caminaron por el borde de la laguna, mientras un rumor sordo se hacía más perceptible. El perfecto espejo de agua empezaba a ondularse, y pronto Danny se dio cuenta que estaban acercándose a una cascada, que caía sobre un lago que se conectaba con el que había visto al llegar. Ohei seguía caminando, sin mirarlo, pero sabía que estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. No veía nada similar a una entrada, pero empezaba a sentir una presencia conocida. Miró hacia todas partes, intentando ver a Allen, pero no los encontraba.

-Hemos llegado- dijo el chino, de repente.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó Danny.

-Aquí- dijo el otro, señalando la cascada. Empezó a caminar por un borde que sobresalía, y desapareció tras la cortina de agua.

Una cueva oculta por la cascada. Era tan obvio que no había pensado en eso.

Siguió a Ohei, caminando con cuidado para no caer al agua. Llegaron a una cueva demasiado lisa para ser natural, y la presencia de Allen se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Danny no necesitó que el chino se lo dijera, porque percibía a su otro yo más adelante, oculto por una saliente. Debía estar en una depresión, porque se elevaba poco más de un palmo del suelo. Corrió hacia allá.

Allí estaba Allen.

Bajo una capa de agua, lisa como un espejo, con los ojos abiertos y vacíos. Si Danny no supiera que Allen era un fantasma, habría pensado que estaba muerto. Allen miraba a la nada, sin reaccionar, y a Danny se le partió el alma. Temblando, intentó alcanzarlo, y extendió su brazo hacia él.

-No lo hagas- lo cortó Ohei, y Danny lo miró –Si tocas el agua, Allen desaparecerá y todo él sólo será parte del agua muerta que lo rodea-

-¡Pero tengo que sacarlo de ahí!- gritó Danny, al borde de la desesperación.

-No podrás-

Danny apretó los labios y se giró de nuevo hacia el agua. Empezó a llamar a Allen, cada vez con más desesperación, pero él no reaccionaba. Ni los gritos ni las súplicas hicieron que se moviera, ni siquiera que pestañeara. Su cuerpo se movía con lentitud, flotando siempre a la misma altura, quizás a menos de un metro de la superficie.

-Te lo dije. No escucha ni ve, tampoco habla ni huele. No puede tocar nada y mucho menos responderte. Lo más probable es que continúe en suspensión hasta que... –

-¿Hasta que qué?-

-Hasta que el vínculo que lo ata a ese estado se rompa. Como simbionte no iba a durar mucho sin alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo vivo. Y has demostrado ser tan débil e inmaduro que esto era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Como sé cómo eres, sé que Allen va a quedarse así hasta desaparecer-

Danny estaba en shock.

-Sus recuerdos ya han sido borrados. Pronto perderá la forma que ha tomado cuando se encontró contigo. Cuando no haya el más mínimo vínculo entre él y tú, volverá a su estado anterior. Eso si todo lo referido a él desaparece de tu ser-

-No... pue...- balbuceó Danny.

-Por supuesto que no puedes. Y te traje aquí para que veas lo que has hecho. Era una de mis mejores creaciones y tuvo la mala suerte de caer en malas manos-

Silencio.

-¿Cómo se rompería el vínculo?- preguntó el chico.

-Cuando no quede nada ni nadie que lo recuerde. En tu mundo todos creen que Allen ya no existe más, desde Vlad hasta Jhonny 13, pasando por todos lo que alguna vez notaron su presencia. Pero no olvidarás, pensando que puede haber alguna solución, cuando la situación es esta: no puedes olvidarlo, y por eso él desaparecerá-

Durante un buen rato, hubo silencio. El rumor del agua se escuchaba en toda la caverna, mientras Ohei miraba al muchacho, quien se frotaba las sienes, tratando de pensar.

-¿Puedes hacer que me olvide de Allen?- cada sílaba dolía, pero era por él.

-Puedo, pero no lo haré. Debes aprender de tus errores y ser más responsable-

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- ahora sí, estaba desesperado. Y no le importaba que el chino lo viera llorar.

-Todo tu ser debe desaparecer- Danny dio un respingo –No sólo físicamente, sino de la memoria de todo aquél que te conoció. De esa forma, el más mínimo registro de la existencia de Allen, y cualquier posibilidad de vínculo mental, se eliminaría. Él se olvidaría de ti y viviría su existencia. Todo sentimiento hacia ti se volverá energía, la energía necesaria para que Allen sobreviva hasta encontrar un nuevo ser para crecer como se debe. Aunque para eso, deberías cumpleri con algo que amerite todo el proceso-

Danny lo miró, esperando.

-Deberías quitarte la vida, o dejarte morir. El suicidio es la única forma de muerte que amerita la desaparición completa del ser. Y eres tan cobarde que...-

-Acepto- dijo el otro. Ohei lo miró –Que acepto. Si es la única forma de salvar a Allen, lo voy a hacer-

El mayor caminó (levitó) hacia él y le tomó la muñeca derecha. La llevó hacia su boca y mordió, clavando dos colmillos que Danny no había visto antes. El dolor fue punzante, pero no se quejó. Miró con algo de sorpresa a Ohei.

-Eres... como Vlad-

-Vlad nunca llegará a mi nivel. Yo ya era vampiro chino antes de ser espiritista, y algunas cosas nunca cambiaron. Mereces morir de forma más dolorosa, pero hace mucho que no pruebo sangre joven-

A Danny le fallaban las piernas, y terminó arrodillado sobre el piso. Ohei no soltó su muñeca, y siguió bebiendo.

-¿Allen estará bien?- preguntó, con voz débil. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el resistirse.

-Cuando tu corazón deje de latir, tu existencia será borrada y los recuerdos de todo aquél que te conoció serán la energía necesaria para que él salga de su estado actual. Encontrará un ser digno, y sobrevivirá-

Danny quería sonreír, pero no tenía fuerza ni para mover los labios. Empezó a pensar en Allen, y en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él. Y reconoció que él tenía razón. No había nadie quien lo amara más que él mismo, porque Allen era él, y él era Allen. No lamentó sentir el cuerpo cálido y ligero, dándose cuenta que el más sublime poema de amor era poco comparado a ése sentimiento que ahora reconocía por Allen. Y nunca pudo decírselo...

Que él le correspondía.

Se dejó llevar por el sopor, aunque sabía que no era eso lo que lo invadía. Creyó sentir, en algún momento, que dejaban caer su muñeca al piso. Y luego dejó de sentir. Lo último que pensó fue una sola palabra.

"Allen..."

.-.

FIN

.-.

Este capítulo fue el que más tiempo de producción me llevó. Estuvo varios días parado a la mitad, hasta que al fin pude terminarlo, y bien que me costó. Me salió extraño, con muchas cosas mezcladas. Éste será el final, ya que no hay protagonistas sobre los cuales seguir escribiendo. Extraño final, ya que no es el que usualmente suelo poner.

Y yo que quería poner un final feliz, y que Allen y Danny vivieran juntos hasta... Bah, para siempre, que tanto jorobar. Y quería poner una escena íntima entre ellos, en donde se demostraba que el seme era Danny, y Allen se portaba como una virgen doncella (después de todo, es parecido en la inocencia que muestra) Y quedaba en duda el si revelaban o no la existencia de Allen, y qué pasaba entonces.

Es más: modifiqué el capítulo anterior con la aparición de Clockwork para que terminara de cerrar. La otra opción era hacer que Dan y Jhonny 13 llegaran como fuera al lugar en donde Ohei estaba por matar a Danny y que lo salvaran, cada uno con motivos diferentes. Danny sacrificó mucho en muy poco tiempo, y me parecía injusto dejarlo morir así. Pero quería variar un poco y este es el resultado definitivo. No habrá "escenas que se cortaron al editar" porque este es el fin. Triste e injusto, pero fin al fin.

**GotichGirl**: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, fueron un gran estímulo para publicar antes este capítulo. No esperaba que fueras tan jovencita (y ya yurista y yaoista :3) Espero que este capítulo te cause algo similar a lo que me causó mí, porque juro que fui víctima de los personajes de la historia. Segunda parte no va a haber, aunque ya voy por el segundo capítulo de otro Fanfic de Danny Phantom, que si bien no va a ser como este, va a tener más emociones. Chas gracias por tu apoyo O

**Edward Wong Hau**: Allen puede contarse como personaje original, después de todo yo le di una historia. Jhonny 13 también me pareció tierno, y Vlad es un maestro de la maldad (y debo admitir que me gustó cómo manejó sus cartas) Lamentablemente, éste es el último capítulo, aunque ya estoy escribiendo otro Fanfic de esta serios. Danke por tu comentario y tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: ¿Ohei te pareció más buenito que Vlad? Lo adver´ti en el capítulo anterior y lo repito: Vlad es bueno en comparación con Ohei. Cuncuerdo con tu definición de Danny y el concepto de lolita. Y sí, es el último, y la Diosa me perdona por haber sido obligada a escribirlo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**M.G.**: Oo lo que son las casualidades... También vi partes de ésa película y algunas notas periodísticas sobre el libro en que se basaba la película. Mangas de Loveless puedes encontrar en otro sitio (http/ black-white/ proyectos .html) junto con muchas otras cositas. Sobre eso de los comentarios... Me tiene sin cuidado. Esto me gusta más que mandarlos uno por uno. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo

**Aloqua**: Así salió, así me obligaron a escribir, y el próximo capítulo es, casi por completo, creación de los personajes. Yo sólo fui su medio de manifestación (algo así como escritura automática) ME encantaría haber escrito otro final, pero como me pa´so en "Cuervo", ellos tomaron el control. Ce vmeos y gracias por tu apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: O sea, que te gusta leer lo que escribe una chica con problemas psicológicos X°°DD Y si el suspenso no te mató, este final va a hacer que varias personas quieran golpear a Ohei. Allen no era le malo, como pudiste ver, fue víctima de su creador. Clockwork apareció como invitado, para llegar a este final, y así quedó. Dan no va a existir más, porque Danny murió: eso Clockwork lo sabía y por eso dijo lo que dijo (y Danny ni dudó) ¿Cómo que 20 años wow? Llevo cerca de cinco años escribiendo, y cuatro escribiendo Yaoi. Y ya empecé otro fanfoc de Danny Phantom, con otra temática pero con abundantes sorpresas. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Y lo repito**: Danny tomó vida propia y me sentaba a escribir lo que acaban de leer. Reclámenle a él.

Aunque ya no exista.

Nos leemos

Nakokun

PD: ya tengo preparados dos capítulos de otro Fanfic de Danny Phantom. NO es la continuación de este, pero emoción no le va a faltar. Lo que le falta es el título U


	13. Epílogo

.-.

Mi sombra

.-.

13: Epílogo

.-.

Jas se levantó de su cama, con la sensación de haber tenido un sueño importante que no podía recordad. Se dijo que ya volvería, y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Pero cuando pasó por el estudio de sus padres, sintió algo extraño, y, dudando, abrió la puerta.

Si hubiera tenido un hermano menor, ése hubiera sido su cuarto, pero como era hija única, sus padres lo usaban como estudio, con todo lo relacionado con los fantasmas. Por un segundo, le pareció ver ésa habitación como la pieza (1) de alguien más, de un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, con remera blanca con detalles rojos y vaquero (2). El nombre Danny se le vino a la cabeza, pero enseguida lo desechó. No conocía a ningún Danny o Daniel, y tenía hambre, así que bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina, su padre y su madre estaban hablando sobre un nuevo invento para atrapar fantasmas, y la chica suspiró. Sentía que algo faltaba, y lo mismo le pasaba a sus padres, peor no lograba identificar qué era. En la cocina había cuatro sillas, y pensó que, quizás, le hubiera gustado tener un hermano menor. Como ése chico que se había imaginado en el estudio.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, se despidió de sus padres y se fue a la escuela. En el camino pasó cerca de una chica gótica, y le llamó la atención cómo se vestía. La había visto varias veces, pero nunca habían hablado. La chica la miró y, por un segundo, sintieron que había algo, un eslabón en la cadena, que se había perdido.

Sam sacudió al cabeza y desvió la vista de la castaña. ¿De dónde le venían esas ideas? Esa chica no tenía anda que ver con ella, por más que le pareciera que la había conocido antes. "Quizás en una vida pasada" se dijo, y se dirigió a la escuela. En la entrada había un chico moreno muy concentrado en su agenda electrónica, y ambos se ignoraron. Tucker había estado en esa escuela junto con Sam, pero nunca le había dirigido la palabra, que recordara. Prefería la tecnología a las personas, quizás porque no se sentía rechazado por aquélla. Cuando sonó el timbre, los alumnos entraron al trote a sus respectivas aulas.

El señor Lancer pasó lista en el aula de Sam y Tucker, y al llegar a la letra efe, se detuvo. Por un segundo había jurado que faltaba un apellido que empezara con efe. Volvió a repasar la lista y se convenció que no había tal, que debía ser una señal que estaba envejeciendo. Terminó de pasar la lista y empezó con la clase.

.-.

-Jhonny, querido¿en qué piensas?- le preguntó Kitty a Jhonny 13, mientras estaban acostados en algo que parecía un parque, en la Zona Fantasma.

El otro no contestó de inmediato. Se sentía extraño, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante. Unos ojos azules que pasaron a ser verdes brillantes se le pasaron por la cabeza, y trató de convencerse a sí mismo que eran los de su novia.

-En ti, querida- dijo, abrazando por la cintura a Kitty.

Pero no estaba convencido.

.-.

Vlad Masters nunca supo por qué había ido de la sala a su habitación. Fue un impulso inexplicable, se dijo, tal y como las cosas que sintió. En la sala había recordado cómo abrazaba a un chico, de pelo negro, oliendo su pelo, y luego había ido a su habitación. Sintió un escalofrío al ver su cama, y ver, por un segundo, a sí mismo poseyendo al chico. Tenía ojos azules, y era una criatura hermosa. Sintió el principio de la excitación al ver el rostro del chico.

Paró en seco y trató de repasarlo¿él teniendo sexo con un chico que no debía tener más de dieciséis años? Por más que fuera una hermosa criatura, y que sintiera que había algo más, pero no sabía definir qué. Luego se dijo que ésos ojos azules eran los mismos de los de su amada Maddie, pero no se explicaba el por qué del pelo negro. Fue a su baño privado, y al observar la bañera, creyó ver al chico sentado dentro de ella, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos.

Fueron sólo segundos, pero le dejaron una sensación de gran culpa. Se había sentido bien, y hasta excitado, cuando estaba en la sala y en su dormitorio, pero ahora se sentía como un canalla. Se dijo una y mil veces que era ridículo, que no había visto nunca a ésa chico, pero no podía sacarse ésa sensación de desasosiego de encima.

.-.

Skulker estaba cansado de sus presas. Ninguna le daba algún desafió digno de él, y ya estaba empezando a cansarse. Incluso en el mundo de los humanos lo único que encontraba eran seres débiles y miedosos, aunque ésa mujer, la esposa del gordo tonto en traje naranja, daba pelea. Pero no era lo mismo. Necesitaba de alguna motivación en su vida, algo único, que sólo él pudiera atrapar...

Un mitad fantasma sería excelente. Pero Vlad Plasmius era el único que conocía, y no tenía intenciones de tocarlo. Ya lo había intentado una vez, y lo único que había logrado era lastimarse. A la mierda con ése, necesitaba otro. Más joven, más inexperto... Con pelo blanco y ojos verdes, se le pasó por la cabeza.

Pero pasó a otra cosa. Estaba pensando en imposibles.

.-.

Pero Clockwork sí lo recordaba.

Ohei sería un fantasma-hechicero-espiritista-vampiro-lo-que-quisiera, pero él estaba por sobre todo eso. Pero por más que había querido cambiar el destino de Danny, el futuro iba a ser mucho peor si vivía. La pérdida de Allen habría sido peor que la muerte de su familia, y si bien Dan ya no existiría, Danny moriría de tristeza, o se hubiera quitado la vida. Y eso hubiera destruido a su familia, quien no iba a preocuparse tanto por cazar fantasmas, quienes destruirían la ciudad.

Odiaba a Ohei.

Era un manipulador, aún más maldito que Dan, y odiaba haber perdido a alguien como Danny. Y no sólo por Danny el fantasma, sino por Danny Fentom. Que carajo (y sí, podía insultar) si él era el único que lo había enfrentado. Clockwork se lo había callado durante años, esperando el momento oportuno, pero los observadores que tenía tras sus espaldas siempre lo estaban vigilando, quizás, sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer.

Entendía el dolor de Danny, pero no quería agregar más dolor a lo que ya sentía el chico. ¿Qué le iba a responder cuando el gran Maestro del Tiempo le dijera "Eres quien me ha robado el corazón"¿Le haría algún bien? Por eso había aparecido antes que despertara, porque tenía que decirle que lo apreciaba. Quizás Danny había muerto pensando que sólo lo apreciaba, y le dolía saber que no le había dicho la verdad.

Pero, después de todo, él era el Maestro del Tiempo. Y aún tenía una esperanza.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Danny reencarnar?

.-.

.-.

(1) Habitación, dormitorio.

(2) Jean.

Dedicado a **Ka**, quien me sugirió que escribiera cómo sería de ahora en más el mundo sin Danny, y por eso publiqué esto. A mí también me quedaba picando, así que dije "ma si, lo escribo y listo, total, si a alguien no le gusta pues que no lo lea" Espero que haya aclarado las cosas, y lo de Clockwork fue sorpresa hasta para mí (me guste ese muchacho) Así es la cosa.

**GotichGirl**: ese era el tipo de reacción que quería lograr. Nadie nunca se lo espera hasta que le pasa.

**M. G.**: señorita, usted ha sido la única que puso en palabras lo que yo quería que se conectara. espero que el "monólogo" de Clockwork haya aclarado algunas cositas. allen ya debe ser un simbionte sin recuerdos de Danny. Hasta eso llegaba el poder de Ohei...

**Krystal Elric**: y bueno, así es la cosa. Espero que esto complete lo que le faltaba al capítulo anterior.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: porque así salió la historia, y por eso no está el punto de vista de Dan, poque ya no existe y Amity Park nunca va a ser destruida por el susodicho. Soy una chica de 20 años y tres en la facultad, por si quedaba alguna duda.

**Shady10**: yo también quería un final feliz, con allen de vuelta con Danny, pero así salió la cosa. Me alegra saber que alguien casi lloró por leer el final. Y ya le puse nombre: Hijo del Agua.

Nos leemos y gracias por toso su apoyo

Nakokun


End file.
